A Tale of Two Hobbits
by Unexpected-Adventures
Summary: Bilbo Baggins and Elana Underhill have spent their childhood dreaming of the day they will be old enough to leave the Shire and have an adventure. But when 33 years later, fate comes knocking on the green door of Bag End in the shape of thirteen dwarves, Bilbo finds his own adventure may be very different than what he had ever imagined.
1. The First Meeting

**A TALE OF TWO HOBBITS**

* * *

**Hello there! This is chapter one of my new Bilbo/OC story. Keep in mind that this will be a slowly developed relationship, as I intend to show Bilbo's adventure with the Company from start to finish. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - THE FIRST MEETING**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.**

* * *

The Shire was a very peaceful place to live. Over the many ages of Middle Earth it had remained as pure and beautiful as ever, never losing its sense of homeliness.

It was in the Shire that the meeting of two young hobbits was about to occur.

Bilbo Baggins had just celebrated his fifth birthday and to celebrate, his parents Bungo and Belladonna had organised a small get together with the Underhill's, who had a daughter the same age as Bilbo.

"Why are the Underhill's visiting?" an anxious Bilbo asked his mother once again while she changed him into suitable attire.

"Bilbo, I have told you many times now," Belladonna frowned at her son, "We are going to meet their daughter, Elana."

"Why?"

"For you to make a new friend," she explained in a gentle tone.

"But she's a _girl_," Bilbo said, wrinkling his little nose.

"That does not mean you cannot be friends with her."

"Yes it does."

"Now Bilbo, that's enough," she said firmly, "I'm sure you and Elana will be very good friends."

"Yes, mother," Bilbo resigned, but in his mind the little hobbit was still against the idea of having a girl as a friend – _yuck!_

* * *

"Good afternoon," Bungo said happily as he opened the front door to his guests.

"Good afternoon to you, Bungo," Theodore Underhill smiled, shaking Bungo's hand warmly as he entered Bag End, "You are well, I trust?"

"Never better!" Bungo cried happily, "And Miss Sarah, looking radiant as ever."

Sarah Underhill smiled brightly, "Hello Bungo, thank you so much for having us."

"Not at all! Come in, Belladonna should be out any moment," Bungo said, now looking curiously at the small hobbit clutching Sarah's leg, "And this must be little Elana."

"Yes, I am sorry, she is very shy around new people," Sarah said, looking down at her daughter, "Elana, say hello to Master Baggins."

Elana nodded nervously and slowly stepped away from her mother towards Bungo. She was a very pretty little Halfling, with brown-blonde hair that was short and curly like all hobbit children.

"It is very nice to meet you, Master Baggins," Elana said quietly, and did a small curtsy to Bungo, who beamed down at her.

"It is nice to meet you also, Miss Elana," he smiled.

"Sarah!"

Belladonna smiled as she saw her old friend near the doorway. The two women embraced each other in a tight hug and said their hellos.

"Hello Theodore," Belladonna hugged him after she had finished talking to Sarah.

"It is good to see you," Theodore replied.

"Where is Bilbo?" Bungo asked his wife.

"He should be coming down now," she said, looking around for her son.

Right on schedule, the little Halfling with light brown hair came hesitantly into the room, staring wide-eyed at the strangers in his home.

"Bilbo, come and say hello to the Underhill's," Belladonna said, gesturing Bilbo forward.

"Hello Underhill's," Bilbo said quietly, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Now Bilbo, where are your manners?" Bungo frowned at his son.

Bilbo nodded and stepped forward, shaking Sarah and Theodore's hands and formally introducing himself as his parents had taught him.

"And is this your little one?" Belladonna nodded towards Elana, who had returned to hiding behind Sarah's leg.

"Yes, this is Elana," Theodore said and gazed meaningfully at his daughter.

Elana stepped forward once again and introduced herself to Belladonna like she had done to Bungo.

"I am delighted to finally meet you, Elana," Belladonna smiled, "This is our son Bilbo."

The two little hobbits looked over one another for a few moments but did not say anything, too shy to begin a conversation.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to tea while they become acquainted," Belladonna suggested to the other adults, who all nodded in agreement.

"Bilbo, you look after young Elana, okay son?" Bungo said to Bilbo on his way out of the entrance hall.

Bilbo nodded to his father nervously and stood a few feet back from Elana.

As the adults left a silence filled the room. The two Halflings met gazes occasionally but still they said nothing.

"Hi," Bilbo said eventually, breaking the silence.

"Hello," Elana said quietly.

"My name's Bilbo, what's yours?"

"Elana," she said, "But you can call me Lana."

"How old are you, Lana?"

"Five," she said, holding up five fingers triumphantly.

"Me too," Bilbo smiled proudly, "When was _your_ birthday?"

"September 15th."

"Really?" Bilbo asked excitedly, "Mine was on the 22nd."

"Of September?"

Bilbo nodded, "What did you get for your birthday?"

"Just clothes," Elana said in disappointment.

"Me too, but my mother said all respected young hobbits get clothes and all the best presents come when we're older," he blurted out, as if he had recited it.

"I can't wait 'til I'm older."

"When I'm older I want to have a big adventure!" he grinned, "Full of danger and fighting!"

"Oh me too!" Elana agreed, "And dwarves and elves."

"And dragons and orcs," Bilbo added, "And maybe we can use swords."

"Or bow and arrows and axes!"

"Want to go outside and play adventure?" Bilbo asked, excited he now had someone who shared his love for exploring.

"Oh, yes!" Elana smiled brightly.

And with that the two little hobbits ran out of Bag End side by side, waving their hands in the air and crying, "We're going on an adventure!"


	2. The Grey Wizard

**CHAPTER TWO - THE GREY WIZARD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.**

* * *

"I now knight you Sir Bilbo Baggins of The Shire!"

"And I knight you Lady Elana Underhill!"

Bilbo and Elana stood on a grassy hill shaded by a large tree playing one of their usual adventure games. Since they had first met in Bag End almost six years ago the two hobbits had been literally inseparable, choosing to only be with one another rather than other hobbit children their age, who did not believe in such things as 'adventures.'

"And now we must make our way to Rivendell to save the elves!" Bilbo cried launching a stick into the air as a pretend sword.

"Quick! Run Bilbo or the orcs will catch our trail!" Elana said, and the two hobbits ran quickly down the hill and through the grassy lands of the Shire.

"Oh no! A dragon!" Bilbo said, looking behind him in horror as they ran, "We need to find shelter, Lana!"

Bilbo grabbed Elana's hand and pulled her behind a bush and they both looked around them for any sign of the dragon that had been pursuing them.

"I think it's gone," Bilbo whispered, looking over the bush, "But look! Who's that?"

Elana looked to where her friend was gazing and saw an old man in a grey cloak and pointy hat trudging along the road in a horse drawn carriage.

"A wizard!" Elana said excitedly, noticing the man's long wooden staff beside him, "He could help us defeat the dragon."

"Then we must ask for his aid!" Bilbo said, running out from the bush to where the carriage made its way down the deserted rocky road.

The two hobbits would not usually be so forward in interrupting strangers, particularly those who did not look like they were from around the Shire. But while in their adventure persona they got up to much more mischief than their normal hobbit counterparts would dare to.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Bilbo said defiantly, jumping in front of the carriage and pointing his stick up towards the man. Elana mimicked her friend's actions.

The man looked around curiously at the little hobbits and smiled kindly.

"I am Gandalf the Grey," he replied, "And I come in peace."

"How do we know you are not a spy from the enemy?" Elana said suspiciously.

"The enemy?" Gandalf raised his eyebrows.

"We are being pursued by an army of orcs and their dragon!" Bilbo enlightened the man.

"Indeed," Gandalf said intrigued, "And where would this army be at the moment?"

"We lost them in Rivendell, but we fear they have followed us," Elana said.

"_Rivendell_?"

"Yes, where the elves live!" Bilbo said proudly.

Gandalf let out a chuckle at the hobbits.

"Are you a wizard?" Elana asked curiously.

"Why yes I am," Gandalf nodded.

"Will you protect us from the enemy?" Bilbo asked.

"I will try my best," Gandalf chuckled, "Would you like to join me for a carriage ride?"

Bilbo nodded, but Elana looked wearily at her friend, "Mother and Father told us never to talk to strangers."

"But he's a wizard! He can't be bad," Bilbo reasoned and Elana nodded, knowing Bilbo would never lead her to danger.

The hobbits climbed up to where Gandalf sat, sitting on either side of him. The wizard flicked the reins and the horse began moving again.

"I'm Bilbo," Bilbo said, holding out his hand to Gandalf, "Bilbo Baggins."

"Ah, Belladonna's son," Gandalf said, shaking Bilbo's hand, "I might have known."

"And I'm Elana Underhill," Sam said, holding out her hand aswell.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Underhill," Gandalf smiled, "I have heard much about you two from your neighbors."

"Were they complaining again?" Elana asked knowingly.

"Because whatever it is they said we didn't do it!" Bilbo said indignantly, knowing well the residents of the Shire didn't approve of their adventure games.

"Now why would you say that, Master Baggins?"

"They don't like us pretending to be on adventures," Elana replied sadly.

"Adventures?"

"Yes, we go on long journeys to distant lands to fight orcs and dragons-"

"- And wargs and goblins!" Bilbo cut in enthusiastically.

"Indeed," Gandalf chuckled, "And you plan to do this in the future?"

"Oh, yes Mister Gandalf," Elana said, "Bilbo and I already have an adventure plan."

"You do, do you?"

Bilbo nodded, "First we will go to Rivendell, then Moria, and Mirkwood, and Lórien-"

"- And Erebor, and Rohan, and Gondor, and…"

The hobbits frowned, thinking of others places they had not listed.

"To put it shortly, all of Middle Earth?" Gandalf offered, and the hobbits both nodded happily, "And your parents will allow this?"

Elana hesitated and frowned, but Bilbo stood up straight, puffing out his chest indignantly, "When we are adults we can do whatever we want and go on however many adventures we wish to."

Gandalf laughed at the hobbits spirit, "Well, you both seem to be very brave for young hobbits."

"Oh, you need to be brave to go on adventures, Mister Gandalf," Elana said, "Bilbo is very brave."

Bilbo blushed at his friend's compliment, "So are you, Lana!"

"But not as brave," she said, then turned to Gandalf, "Once he saved me from being burnt by a dragon's fire."

"Really? However did he manage that?" Gandalf smiled, going along with the hobbits imagination.

"He saw the dragon while we were running and pushed me out of the way just before it started breathing fire," Elana said quickly.

"It was nothing…" Bilbo shrugged, looking down at his legs.

"Bilbo Baggins, Elana Underhill, _what on earth are you doing_?"

Bilbo and Elana looked up in fear at the source of the voice and saw to their horror Belladonna Baggins stalking towards them from Bag End.

"Uh- oh…" Bilbo muttered.

"Now we're in for it," Elana muttered, looking on in dread as Belladonna reached the carriage, her hands on her hips and her face red with anger.

Belladonna was in such disapproval of the young hobbits she did not realise who the man in the carriage was.

"Surly you were both raised well enough to know never to accept a ride from strange folk?" she said.

The young Halflings nodded, looking towards the ground in shame.

"Excuse me, my lady," Gandalf cleared his throat, "It is partly my fault the hobbits are in my carriage. I merely believed old friends were no longer thought of as 'strange folk.'"

It took Belladonna a few moments to take in what Gandalf had said, and when she finally turned her reproving gaze to the wizard her face beamed in joy and surprise.

"Gandalf!" she smiled happily.

"Hello, Belladonna," Gandalf chuckled, stepping down from the carriage and receiving a tight hug from her.

"Whatever are you doing in these parts?" she asked when she had released him.

"Oh, it has been a while since I visited the Shire," said Gandalf, looking around fondly at his surroundings, "I thought it was about time to come again."

"It has certainly been a while!" said Belladonna, "Do come in and have afternoon tea with myself and Bungo?"

"I would be honoured!" Gandalf smiled and made his way up to Bag End.

Belladonna now turned on the young hobbits still cowering in the carriage away from her, "Come on you two, go wash up for tea."

"Yes, mother."

"Yes, Bella."

* * *

"I must say Bilbo has grown a far bit since my last visit," Gandalf commented to Bungo and Belladonna.

The three were sitting around the table in Bag End enjoying a light afternoon tea, while Bilbo and Elana sat in the living room playing a game of chess – which Elana _always_ won, but Bilbo still liked to try, hoping one day he would get lucky enough to win.

"Yes, he has," said Bungo, looking fondly over at his son in the next room.

"I see he and Miss Underhill are still joined at the hip?" the wizard chuckled.

"Quite," said Belladonna, "Honestly not a day goes by where they do not see each other, and it's usually for the entire day aswell."

"It would seem so," Gandalf nodded, "I heard quite the story on our way here."

"Oh, what was it this time?" Bungo asked wearily, "Dwarves, wargs?"

"Actually it was an army of orcs in the company of a dragon."

Bungo sighed and shook his head, "I do not know where they get these ideas from."

"Oh, don't worry so much Bungo," Belladonna said soothingly, "There's no harm in them having a bright imagination."

Belladonna had always welcomed Bilbo's love for adventures and encouraged him to let his imagination run wild – he_ was_ half Took after all. But Bungo had struggled with the idea that his only son would rather be trekking across Middle Earth than living a peaceful life in the Shire with a family and a respectable reputation.

"I quite agree," Gandalf said brightly, "It is very warming indeed to see such excitement and energy in young hobbits."

Bungo sighed, "I suppose it could be worse."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Elana asked Bilbo as she knocked down yet another of his pawns from the board.

"Who knows what grown ups talk about, probably boring stuff," Bilbo shrugged.

"I bet you it's about us," Elana observed, noticing Bungo's wearied look that he usually got when people commented on the antics of his son.

"When isn't it about us?" Bilbo put simply, "I can't wait until we're old enough to go on a real adventure and prove them all wrong."

"We still have a long time before that…" Elana said sadly, and gave her friend an inquisitive glance, "Bilbo?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll always be best friends, right? No matter what happens?"

"Of course, Lana!" Bilbo smiled, "Besides, I'm gonna need you to get through all those years."

Elana smiled brightly, "Good."

She turned her attention back to the game of chess and moved her rook a few spaces.

"Check mate!"

"_Again_?" Bilbo cried, "How do you do that _every time_?"

"Magic," she smiled, "You really ought to practice more Bilbo, you're not really much of a challenge for me at the moment."

Bilbo glared at his best friend and began setting up his pieces again to start a new game. But beneath the silence both young hobbits were happier than they could ever be, knowing that they would always have one another no matter what.


	3. Time to Grow Up

**CHAPTER THREE - TIME TO GROW UP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, Bilbo Baggins I told you not to get me anything!"

"A hobbit lasses seventeenth birthday is an important milestone, I couldn't _not_ get you anything."

Elana dragged Bilbo by the hand through the door into her home. Despite her constant nagging each year that there was no need to buy her a birthday present, Bilbo always did anyway. It annoyed her that he insisted on a gift, but then again she always gave him a present aswell, so the feeling was mutual either way.

"Here," Bilbo smiled, handing a nicely wrapped present to Elana, who rolled her eyes and took it.

"Thank you," she said, "And here is yours."

She handed him a gift she had kept hidden in the coat rack by the door. It was quite an old tradition for the two to open their birthday presents to each other on Elana's birthday, seeing as it was only a week before Bilbo's.

When they were younger, Elana had felt bad having presents before Bilbo. So she created a plan; on her birthday she would only open Bilbo's present and he would open his present from her. But when it came to Bilbo's birthday she would open the rest of her gifts, and that way they could marvel their new presents together.

Bilbo shook his present excitedly – despite being almost seventeen he still loved birthday's like a small child.

"You know, one of your birthdays I will buy you something made of glass," Elana said, "That way you'll learn not to shake your gifts."

"I can't help it," he smiled cheekily, "Open yours first."

Elana smiled brightly as she unwrapped the gift – obviously prepared by Belladonna, as Bilbo had never been very good at wrapping.

Excitedly she threw away the paper and marveled at her new present. It was a very thick leather bound book with blank pages. The cover was a deep purple with gold embossed borders and her initials 'EU' written beautifully in the middle.

"Oh, Bilbo," she said breathlessly, "It's amazing. How did you-?"

"I know people," he shrugged and laughed as Elana hugged him tightly.

"To write all your adventures in," he said.

"All _our_ adventures," she corrected. She let him go so she could beam once again at the book.

"Thank you so much," she said again, "Now open yours."

Bilbo smiled like a child in a candy store and ripped open the wrapping with no restraint to reveal a wooden case.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded encouragingly, "Open it."

He unlatched the locks and opened the lid to reveal a checkered board and small black and white wooden pieces.

"A new chess set!" he cried happily. He picked up the pieces to examine them, "Oh, they're fantastic Lana!"

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled, "I made dad make it because I couldn't find one that was nice enough."

"Remind me to thank him aswell," Bilbo said, "Now I can finally practice with my own set."

"Yet you still won't be able to beat me," Elana said confidently.

"Don't bet on it Underhill," Bilbo grinned, "I'm almost there."

"That's what you think," she muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Bilbo narrowed his eyes suspiciously but decided to change the topic, "Shall we find a spot outside to break it in?"

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

The two hobbits were about to step out the door when a raised voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Bilbo Baggins you are not dragging Elana away from her family on her birthday!" Belladonna's voice came ringing down the hall.

Bilbo sighed, "It's like she can sense everything I'm doing."

"Come on," Elana said brightly, "We're having lunch."

"Oh, well in that case," Bilbo shrugged.

He and Elana made their way to the kitchen where the Baggins' and Underhill's were sitting around the table.

"What is it, dear?" Sarah asked Elana, as her and Bilbo took their seats beside each other at the table.

"Bilbo gave it to me," said Elana, handing her mother her new present.

"It's beautiful," Sarah said, "Wherever did you get it, Bilbo?"

"Just saw it at a market in town," Bilbo shrugged.

"Now son," Bungo said, "You searched far and wide for that book, day and night."

"Dad," Bilbo groaned, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

"But it's true, Bilbo," Bungo continued, "You started looking two months ago for it."

Bilbo groaned and put his head in his hands, which was turning a fast shade of red.

"I should hope so," Elana laughed, "After all these years I expect my best friend to put in that much effort."

The adults laughed and Bilbo shifted his gaze to Elana in relief, mouthing _"Thank you!"_

Elana smiled and shrugged it off. Their parents always seemed to bring up topics that embarrassed them, hinting to the idea that maybe one day they could be more than best friends. But luckily they were so comfortable around one another that they were able to shake it off as a joke – hardly any hobbits nearing the end of their teenage years took much of a fancy in the opposite gender.

Though they both dreaded the day when they may see one another as something else, they made the most of their years together as best friends.

"Oh, and thank you for the chess set, Mister Underhill," Bilbo quickly changed the subject.

"Not a problem, my boy," Theodore said happily, "Though Elana did threaten to seriously hurt me if I didn't do it."

"Well, nonetheless they're fantastic," Bilbo smiled. He saw Elana next to him roll her eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Bilbo," Belladonna smirked, "You still stand no chance against Elana."

Bilbo grumbled, "Thank you for the confidence boost, mother."

"Oh _Bilbo_, you know it's true," Elana teased. The adults all laughed heartily with her.

"You'll pay for that later," Bilbo muttered.

"I look forward to the challenge, Baggins."

"_Elana_, watch your language," Sarah said reprovingly, catching Elana's last sentence.

"Yes, mother," Elana sighed. Around the Shire Elana was a very respected hobbit lass, but with Bilbo she always tended to act less 'lady-like' than usual, and her parents did not approve of this.

Bilbo let out a quiet snort of laughter and Elana kicked him hard in the leg underneath the table, and he was forced to stifle his cry of pain.

"So Elana, now that you are almost an adult maybe you are starting to re-think yours and Bilbo's 'adventure' plans?" Theodore asked his daughter.

_Oh here we go_, she thought bitterly.

"They're not really adventures now, father," she frowned, "More like explorations of Middle Earth."

"Still, the wild is no place for-"

"- A young hobbit lass such as yourself," Elana recited with a sigh, "But I'll have Bilbo with me!"

"Oh real nice, drag me down with you," Bilbo muttered.

"Just because you will have company does not mean it will be any less dangerous," Sarah said.

"I know, mum," Elana sighed again, "Can we please just enjoy one evening without bringing up this _particular_ discussion?"

"Now, Elana," Theodore said reprovingly, "We are only looking out for your best interests."

"I know, dad," she repeated once again.

There was a short silence where the hobbits all sat quiet eating and drinking. It was Belladonna who decided to break it after a few moments.

"So," she said brightly, "When are you two going to begin courting?"

This sentence alone caused quite a bit of fuss between the two young hobbits at the table more than any other. Their parents were always hinting to that idea, but never had they actually mentioned _courting_ before.

Elana began to choke a little on the bread she was eating and Bilbo had to spit his water back into his cup so it didn't spray over the table.

"You know," Elana said, after she had recovered, "I suddenly remembered I have a- uh, something on somewhere else- that's uh, not here."

She stumbled over her words nervously and quickly stood up and began to walk away from the table.

"Bilbo, do join me," she muttered. She grabbed Bilbo by the arm and dragged him out of the dining room and through the front door.

When they had run as far away from the Underhill's home as they could they slowed down to walk alongside each other, trying to catch their breath.

"I hate it when they do that," Elana muttered bitterly.

"We really should be used to it by now," Bilbo shrugged, kicking a stone along the path.

"And how they _always _try talk us out of leaving," Elana continued ranting, "It's like they don't think we can look after ourselves!"

"Oh- yes," Bilbo agreed distractedly.

"You alright, Bilbo?" Elana asked, glancing curiously over to him.

"Hm? No, I'm fine," Bilbo smiled, though not very convincingly.

Elana stared at him for a few more moments, before dropping the subject.

"Just sixteen more years," Elana sighed, "Then we can get out of here."

The hobbit lass spun around along the path and giggled to herself at the thought of exploring Middle Earth.

"Actually, about that Lana," Bilbo said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and lowered his gaze to the ground. "You still want to go… exploring?"

"Of course!" Elana grinned, "Bilbo we've talked about leaving since we were five years old, I don't plan on giving up now."

"Right, yes of course," Bilbo nodded uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" Elana asked.

"Nothing at all," Bilbo said quickly.

Elana frowned and jumped out in front of him, stopping him in his path. With hands on her hips, she stared at him.

"Bilbo Baggins," she said firmly, "I know you well enough to see when something is bothering you. Now spill the beans!"

"I just…" Bilbo trailed off. He kicked another stone and took a deep breath. "We're not children anymore, Lana. This talk of adventures was all well and good when we were just imagining it, but it is all very… _real_ now."

"What are you saying?" Elana asked, her face dropping slightly.

"Our parents are both getting old," Bilbo said, "And there's always been a Baggins living in Bag End. If I left it would be given to the Sackville-Bagginses – gods help us if that were to happen."

"Bilbo?" Elana frowned.

"I just think now we're almost of age we should start thinking about the more important things," Bilbo said, still not looking her in the eye, "Our home, starting a family, living our lives… _here_."

"So… you don't want to leave?" Elana asked slowly.

"Not per say," Bilbo said uncertainly, "But I think it would be much better for both of us if we stayed here-"

"Who talked you into this?" Elana snapped suddenly, "Was it my parents? If it was I'm going to-"

"No! It wasn't them," Bilbo said quickly, "Lana, I'm a Baggins of Bag End. I can't just go running off into the blue and neither can you! This is where we belong."

"I didn't think it mattered where we belonged," Elana said softly, "I thought the point was that we would be together."

"Elana, it's dangerous," Bilbo said firmly, "We had wild imaginations when we were young, but you must remember that we are just two hobbits. We can't face what's out in the wild."

"You don't know what we can and can't do!" Elana snapped, "We've never even been out in the wild-"

"Elana we're seventeen now!" Bilbo cried angrily, "It's time to stop imagining and grow up."

Elana felt as if she had been stabbed hard right through the heart. All their lives they had imagined leaving the Shire. Of course they would have always come back, but much after they had explored the vast lands of Middle Earth. Why now was he giving up on their dream?

"Fine," Elana said, sniffing back tears, "Enjoy growing up on your own, Bilbo."

"Lana-"

She turned away from him and ran before he could see her tears fall.

Bilbo stood stunned, watching his best friend disappear over a winding hill. Sighing, he turned away and walked gloomily back to Bag End, hoping that she wouldn't be too upset with him in the morning.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**CHAPTER FOUR - AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR**

**Chapters will be getting longer, I promise :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.**

* * *

Basket and money pouch in hand, Elana Underhill made her way to the market to buy dinner for that night.

Thirty-three years had passed since she had run home, crying and heartbroken on her seventeenth birthday. Thirty-three years since she had been told to grow up. Thirty-three years since she had stepped foot in Bag End. And thirty-three years since she had called Bilbo Baggins her best friend.

Her thirty-third birthday had come and gone and she had practically forced herself to forget about her and Bilbo's plans for adventure. Though a part of her still longed to explore the wild lands of Middle Earth, she had grown to accept she belonged in the Shire. She was quite content with her peaceful hobbit life, where nothing strange or unexpected ever happened… at least she thought she was.

As she passed through the market, stopping every so often to purchase that which she needed for dinner, she heard mutters from hobbit folk here and there. Usually she tried her best to ignore the gossip of the Shire, but this particular news caught her attention.

"Oh aye, they were dwarves and no mistaking it! Great long beards and all."

"Dwarves? What on earth would dwarves be doing in these parts?"

"Who knows? But there's been talk of strange folk abroad these days."

"Well, they would do well to keep to their own lands! We don't need no bearded folk disturbing our peace."

Elana carried on through the market before she was seen listening to the conversation, her mind whirring.

_What indeed were dwarves doing in the Shire?_ She felt an excited spark inside her ignite at the thought despite herself.

"That's right, Gandalf the Grey. Came here asking for directions not too long ago."

Elana stopped and looked to the source of the voice, an elderly hobbit man.

"Excuse me?" she asked, "Did you say Gandalf the Grey?"

"Aye, that's right lass," the man nodded.

"And what way did he go, if I may ask?" Elana asked.

"Er, over the bridge I believe," the man said, pointing behind her, "Bag End way."

"You don't say?" Elana trailed off, turning to look at the winding path that led down to Bag End. It had been a long time since she had walked that path.

Thanking the man, she made her way up the road back to her home, deep in thought. She had not seen Gandalf for a good twenty years. Now all of a sudden he was back, along with flourishing rumours of foreign folk in the Shire. She couldn't help but wonder if this was as coincidental as it seemed.

She reached home finally and as always, the same round blue door was waiting for her, with the same flowers and the same picket fence.

Sighing, Elana bustled over the path and into her empty home. Her parents had passed on not too long ago and naturally, had left her the Underhill family home, along with all its possessions.

She placed her shopping basket on the counter by the door and was hanging up her coat when the sound of her picket gate opening caught her attention.

"Excuse me, my lady," a deep gravely voice said, "I wonder if you could point me in the direction of the Underhill residents?"

Elana turned to stare at the man now standing on her doorstep, crouching down low so that he could see through the door.

"Gandalf?" Elana gasped.

"My dear Elana," Gandalf smiled, "I thought my eyes had deceived me!"

"What on earth are you doing here?" Elana gaped.

"Well if you would believe, I am here to see you," Gandalf said.

Elana laughed, "Well I know that, why else would you be standing on my doorstep? I mean to ask, what are you doing in the Shire?"

Gandalf smiled slyly, "Visiting you, my dear."

Elana's mouth dropped to form an 'O'. She was so shocked she almost forgot her manners.

"Oh, what am I doing?" she muttered, "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Elana," Gandalf smiled, crouching lower so he could squeeze through the round door.

"Would you like something to eat?" Elana asked, leading the way to the kitchen, "Or something to drink?"

"A tea would be wonderful, thank you," Gandalf smiled, taking a seat at the bench. He watched as she bustled around the kitchen making his drink.

"You have changed since I last saw you," Gandalf commented, "Twenty years I believe it has been?"

"Yes, I assume so," Elana shrugged, "It has been a long time."

She placed cups out for herself and Gandalf and handed him the tea, while he bowed his head in thanks.

"I wonder, my dear," Gandalf said slowly, "If you had spoken to Bilbo lately?"

Elana choked on her tea quite violently. She quickly wiped her mouth on a cloth and avoided looking at Gandalf, her face flushing furiously.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just pure curiosity," Gandalf said, watching her closely, "I remember a time when you two were inseparable; never went anywhere without one another."

"Yes, well," she cleared her throat distractedly, "That was a long time ago, Gandalf. Things have… changed."

"I take that as a no then?" Gandalf asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes- I mean, no," Elana spluttered, "I see him around every so often, but we never exchange more than pleasantries…"

"I see," Gandalf said gruffly, "And you have not settled down I notice? Surly there are many hobbit lads willing to take your hand?"

Elana laughed softly, "Yes, quite a few. Though none of them have exactly… caught my interest. And I am quite happy with my life here."

She was still avoiding looking Gandalf directly in the eye, but the wizard was determined to stay on that point of conversation.

"Have you seen him?" Elana asked curiously. She didn't have to say the name for Gandalf to know who she was talking about.

"I was just at Bag End, now you mention it," Gandalf said, pleased she had not tried to push Bilbo out of the conversation, "And if you would believe it, he did not recognise me."

"Really?" Elana asked, "Well that's not like him at all."

"Yes, he was quite abrupt," Gandalf said, "As if my appearance were ruining his evening."

"Let me guess," Elana said, "He was on the bench outside Bag End smoking his pipe weed?"

"He was indeed," Gandalf nodded. He noticed the faint smile appear on Elana's face before she cleared her throat and it disappeared.

Gandalf leant over to catch her attention again and lowered his voice, "Do you know why I am here, Miss Underhill?"

Elana shook her head, her heart beating fast.

"You have heard rumours of strange folk in the Shire, I assume?" Gandalf asked, "Rumours of dwarves?"

Elana's eyes widened, "You don't mean to say they are true? Are there really dwarves in the Shire?"

Gandalf leant back in his chair and considered her, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"I know you have given up what dreams you had of adventures for a peaceful Shire life," Gandalf said quietly, "Is there any chance you would be willing to forget that?"

"What are you saying?" Elana asked.

Gandalf smiled and took a long sip of his tea before replying.

"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure."


	5. A Company of Dwarves

**CHAPTER FIVE - A COMPANY OF DWARVES**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.**

* * *

It was late dusk when Elana left her home, cloak drawn tight around her, and made her way down a path that was all too familiar to her. In her mind Gandalf's words repeated over and over again.

_"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure."_

Her heart pounded wildly with excitement as she thought of what this meant; finally leaving the Shire and exploring Middle Earth. As much as she had tried to conform to a normal hobbit lifestyle, she knew her heart belonged in the wild roads, travelling and exploring.

Though now there was only one thing discomforting her as she walked along the dark path.

_"Meet me at Bag End at dusk," Gandalf said, "I will be waiting for you there, along with my Company."_

_Bag End._ The last time she had been to that hobbit hole it had been for Belladonna Baggins' funeral, and even then she had hardly talked to Bilbo.

What was he going to say when she appeared on his doorstep after thirty-three years of ignoring him? Of course Bilbo had tried to make amends with her the day after their argument, but she had pushed him away. She hadn't wanted a grown up hobbit lad who thought only of his armchair and pipe – she wanted Bilbo Baggins, her best friend.

As she walked up a familiar winding path she stopped in front of a picket fence, not unlike that of any other hobbit hole. And up the steps led to a round green door.

Elana took a deep breath and with shaking hands, she opened the gate to Bag End and walked up to the door.

She immediately noted the glowing lines sketched against the fresh green paint – some sort of rune she presumed. Putting that aside for now, she raised her fist and knocked hard on the door.

It opened almost immediately, and she was extremely relieved to see Gandalf standing before her.

"Ah, Elana," Gandalf smiled, "You're just in time."

She smiled and stepped timidly through the door, pulling off her cloak as she did so. Gandalf must have noticed her nervous glances around the room, because he chuckled slightly and smiled.

"He is in the sitting room, my dear," Gandalf said, "Do not look so nervous."

"Mhm," Elana nodded, wiping her hands on her dress, "If you don't mind I think I'm going to get a drink."

"Of course," Gandalf nodded, "You know your way, I trust?"

"Like the back of my hand," she muttered distractedly.

She made her way through the dining room as a short cut to the kitchen, where she continued to grab a cup from the cupboard. She found Bungo's old stash of liquor and poured herself quite a significant amount, before gulping it down in one shot.

Perhaps she could leave now without anyone knowing…

"That's a strong drink for such a small lass."

Elana jumped and spun around to see a man standing before her – or perhaps more specific, a _dwarf_. He was the same height as her, with brown hair in two braids and a funny looking hat.

"Oh," Elana said weakly, looking to the cup in her hand, "I-I don't usually drink this-"

"I meant no judgment lass," the dwarf smiled, "I understand everyone needs a good kick start every now and then."

"Right," Elana nodded.

"Bofur," the dwarf said, bowing low to her, "At your service."

"Oh uh," Elana stuttered, "Elana Underhill… at yours."

"Say you're a hobbit aren't you?" Bofur asked, "You wouldn't happen to know young Master Bilbo now would you?"

"Bilbo?" Elana gulped, "Uh no, the name doesn't ring a bell-"

"Elana, my dear," Gandalf called, "Could I borrow you for a moment?"

Elana took a deep shaking breath and distractedly excused herself from the dwarf, passing through the dining room again to the entry room.

"I wanted to introduce you to the Company, my dear," Gandalf smiled, nodding behind her.

She turned around and to her shock saw more dwarves staring at her – thirteen to be exact.

"My, when you said dwarves you weren't kidding were you?" Elana muttered.

"No I certainly was not," Gandalf smiled, "May I introduce- Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili and the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield."

As Gandalf said each name he pointed to a new dwarf. In the end Elana was left feeling quite dizzy.

"When you said you had employed another hobbit I did not realise you meant a woman," a dwarf said – the leader, Thorin, if Elana wasn't mistaken.

"_Another_ hobbit?" Elana said, looking to Gandalf, "What does he mean _another_?"

"I assure you, Thorin," Gandalf said, "Miss Underhill has just amount of skill and courage as any of your men."

Thorin scoffed quietly and walked forward, scrutinizing Elana with his gaze.

"And what would your weapon of choice be?" Thorin asked.

"Excuse me?" Elana asked weakly.

"Weapon," Thorin said stiffly.

Elana gaped and looked to Gandalf, "Please tell me what is going on."

Gandalf sighed heavily and looked around to the Company of dwarves, who were glancing from the wizard to Elana wide eyed.

"I wonder if I might have a moment alone with Miss Underhill?" Gandalf asked.

The dwarves nodded as a unit and dispersed from the entry hall in different directions. Only Thorin stayed behind.

"I know I did not give you much information when I visited you earlier," Gandalf said to Elana.

"You gave me _no_ information, Gandalf," Elana said.

"Thorin and his Company are to leave on a quest tomorrow morning, and I am to accompany them," Gandalf explained.

"What kind of quest?" Elana asked.

"To reclaim their homeland – the Lonely Mountain," Gandalf explained, "It lies just off the borders of-"

"The Greenwood, yes," Elana nodded, "I am aware of the whereabouts of Erebor."

Gandalf bowed his head with a smile and Thorin was suddenly more attentive to the conversation than he was before.

"Then perhaps you would venture a guess as to why they are to travel there?" Gandalf asked.

Elana looked up to the ceiling in thought, "Oh, well it's been a fair amount of time… I suppose to rid of Smaug?"

"How do you know of the beast?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

"I read," Elana said simply, glancing only fleetingly at the dwarf Lord.

"You read?" Thorin repeated incredulously.

"Yes, the story of how Erebor was lost to the dragon is in quite a number of my favourite history books," Elana said proudly.

Thorin tried hard not to look impressed and he turned on Gandalf, "I need people of use, wizard, not bookworms."

"Excuse me," Elana cleared her throat indignantly, "I don't appreciate being talked about when I am standing right here."

Thorin turned to her slowly and cocked an eyebrow. But before he could reply, an indignant voice filled the hall.

"No, you cannot sleep on that chair it's a family heirloom!"

Elana's breath caught in her throat. She knew that voice all too well.

"Oh, god," Elana said. She made to turn away to the door but Gandalf held her in her place, "Gandalf, let me go-"

"Elana, please stay," Gandalf pleaded quietly.

"I can't do this, Gandalf," Elana said, "I haven't spoken to him in over thirty years, we can go longer I'm sure-"

"Am I missing something here?" Thorin asked, looking curiously to Elana.

"Miss Underhill and Master Baggins are acquainted," Gandalf explained.

"Then why is she running from him like he is an orc pack?" Thorin asked.

"Uh-" Gandalf stuttered.

"Ah, Gandalf! Listen, I've thought it over and I've decided I can't-"

Bilbo's voice faltered as he came into view just behind the Grey wizard. He looked from the wizard, to the dwarf Lord and finally to the hobbit lass, and all words failed him.

"Bilbo," Gandalf smiled as warmly as he could, "I assume you remember Miss-"

"Elana," Bilbo nodded weakly.

Elana stood just as stunned, staring back at the face of her former best friend. He had not changed in the slightest, though perhaps he looked more mature. And from the moment he had said her name he had sent her heart fluttering.

"Bilbo," she breathed.

For a moment she thought she saw the slightest of smiles appear on his face, but that disappeared as soon as it had come.

"Gandalf, what are you trying to do to me?" Bilbo asked exasperatedly, "I have had quite enough commotion for one night-"

"My dear Bilbo," Gandalf said, "Do not allow yourself to become so easily flustered. I admit the dwarves were a slight disturbance but surly you can make room for your best friend?"

"Uh no, not best friend-"

"Not his best friend-"

Both Elana and Bilbo began to stutter at the wizard, much to his amusement.

"That aside," Gandalf said, "As I was saying to Miss Underhill and as Master Baggins already knows, we are to depart tomorrow morning for the Quest for Erebor."

"Yes, um," Elana cleared her throat, looking away from Bilbo, "I'm still not quite sure why I'm needed."

"To enter the Mountain will take no small amount of skill and chance," Gandalf said, "And while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to it."

"What are you saying?" Elana narrowed her eyes.

"We are in need of the skills of a burglar," Gandalf said, "And while I realise neither you or Bilbo have ever committed such a felony, your bravery and quick feet will be invaluable to the Company."

"And it will be me and…" she trailed of and glanced fleetingly to Bilbo.

Gandalf nodded.

"Right," Elana said, taking a deep breath, "Would you mind if I take a moment to think about it?"

"Of course-"

"We do not have all night," Thorin said impatiently, "Either you both come or you are to be left behind."

Elana turned on the dwarf, her hands on her hips.

"This is not a light decision, master dwarf," Elana said firmly, "And while I appreciate your need for haste I will be needing time to think over my decision, thank you."

She nodded briskly and left the three men in the entryway, walking through the corridor to the living room and ignoring the dwarves watching her path. She took a seat in the armchair by the fire and leaned forward, her head in her hands.

An adventure to retrieve a lost dwarven kingdom from an ancient dragon; the thought sent a thrill of excitement through her. There was just one problem-

"You and Master Baggins know each other, do you?"

Elana peaked through her hands and saw the dwarf with the funny hat – Bofur – had taken a seat in front of her.

"In a way," Elana said softly.

"Aw now, I may not look it but I have keen eyes for a dwarf," Bofur smile warmly, "I can tell there is some history between you and our burglar."

Elana sighed and sat back in the armchair, considering the dwarf.

"Why are you interested?" Elana asked.

"No reason," Bofur shrugged, "Just thought it might do to get to know one of the burglars before our quest."

"Well, if you must know yes," Elana said, "Bilbo and I were… _friends_ of sorts."

"I see… and how did-?"

"And it's been thirty-three years since we've really talked," Elana blurted out, interrupting the dwarves question abruptly, "And then Gandalf appears on my doorstep asking me on an adventure which, believe me is a dream come true, but that is the catch – Bilbo is coming too. I have not spared a glance at that hobbit since it happened and now he just expects me to forget everything for the sake of this quest? I wish I could, but honestly I don't think I can. It's not as if I haven't thought about just making up with Bilbo, and I really do think about him everyday-"

Elana stopped herself before she became too carried away. Bofur stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Been holding that in for a while, haven't you?" Bofur smirked.

"Just thirty three years," Elana muttered.

"Well," Bofur said considerately, "If you want the advice of a third party member-"

"_Please_," Elana nodded desperately.

"I say join us," Bofur said, his brown eyes twinkling, "Now I don't know where we will end up on this quest, but it may be just what you and Master Baggins need."

Elana bit the inside of her lip and stared at the dwarf. He did have a point, and his advice did seem innocent enough.

"You're right, Master Bofur," Elana said, patting her palms against the top of her thighs, "I'm going on this quest."

"That's the spirit, lass," Bofur grinned cheerfully.

"And I'm going to enjoy myself, with or without Bilbo Baggins," she finished proudly.

She stood up and looked down to the dwarf.

"Thank you, Master Bofur," Elana smiled, "You were very helpful."

"Not a problem," Bofur smiled back, "And please, just Bofur."

"Bofur," Elana nodded. She smiled once more and left, intent on seeking out Gandalf and the sullen dwarf Lord.

"Bilbo, I don't understand why you are making such a fuss. It's not as if you do not know her."

Elana stopped herself just as she was about to enter the entryway. She knew it was wrong of her to eavesdrop but she could not help herself once she heard the topic of this conversation.

"That's exactly the point, Gandalf," Bilbo said exasperatedly, "I _do_ know her. I know her very well. But in case you have quite forgotten, she has not wanted to know me for thirty-three years."

"And did you ever wonder why that was?" Gandalf questioned, "You and Elana were the best of friends, and I know her well enough to see that she is not one to leave her friends easily."

Bilbo stuttered for an answer, and when he did eventually his voice was unnaturally higher than usual.

"She has not wanted anything to do with me for a long time, and I doubt this journey will change that," Bilbo said firmly, "If your plan here was a kind of- of matching-making reconciliation, then I'm sorry to say it is not going to work."

"You will not even try?" Gandalf asked.

"I- I can't possibly-" Bilbo stuttered.

"What changed in you, Bilbo Baggins?" Gandalf asked, suddenly stern, "I remember a young hobbit who used to run free, pretending to be slaying dragons and orcs. One who put his friend before his peace and quiet."

"That was a long time ago, Gandalf," Bilbo said, "I grew up."

"Well, then," Gandalf huffed, "Is that your final answer? You will not go?"

"No- I mean yes," Bilbo stuttered, "I am sorry, Gandalf. But you've got the wrong hobbit."

A silence filled the entryway and Elana let out a deep sigh. She felt dizzy.

She had thought, by showing herself in Bag End, Bilbo might have some inclination to go on the quest too. She had allowed herself to get her hopes up and now she was left feeling absolutely crushed.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing back tears, Elana stepped out from her hiding place and into the entryway. She found Gandalf standing alone, leaning against the top of a doorway looking quite exhausted.

He looked over fleetingly to the small figure next to him, then did a double take when he realised it was Elana. One look at her expression told him all he needed to know.

"You heard?" the wizard asked heavily.

Elana swallowed hard and nodded.

"Do not let him trouble you, dear Elana," Gandalf said gently, "I have faith in him."

Elana sighed and shook her head, "T-this was a mistake, Gandalf. I should never have come."

"Now, when have you ever let Bilbo Baggins make your decisions for you?" Gandalf asked.

Elana blinked heavily and shrugged, "Always. Even when he wasn't in my life he _was_."

She looked up to the wizard with a deep frown, "That's why I never left the Shire, you know; because of him. It was always me and him against the world. But without him I couldn't-"

Elana broke off abruptly and looked down to her feet.

"Nothing has changed, Gandalf," Elana said quietly, "I still cannot do it without him."

Gandalf stayed silent, but Elana did not think she could bear to look at the wizard's expression.

"Goodnight, Gandalf," Elana said.

She left Bag End then, trudging her way miserably back to her own hobbit hole, and wondering what Bilbo Baggins could possibly be thinking.


	6. A Chess Set

**CHAPTER SIX - A CHESS SET**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. It's almost time for the adventure!  
Leave me a review to let me know your opinion :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.**

* * *

"This is not a light decision, master dwarf," Elana said firmly, "And while I appreciate your need for haste I will be needing time to think over my decision, thank you."

As Elana stalked off out of the room a silence filled the entryway to Bag End. Gandalf glanced over to Thorin, who looked quite abashed at being spoken to in such a way by a woman – and a _hobbit_ woman at that. Bilbo, however, did not look surprised.

"Is she always like that?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf made to answer but Bilbo beat him to it.

"Yes."

Thorin cocked an eyebrow at the hobbit, who merely cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"Gandalf," Thorin said dangerously, "I accepted your aid because you assured me you would find burglars suitable for this quest. I was not under the impression we were hosting for a hobbit love affair."

Bilbo made a painful spluttering sound, to which Gandalf could only smirk at.

"L-love affair?" Bilbo stuttered, "No no, I'm afraid you've got that completely wrong-"

Thorin scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes.

"I may be old, Master Baggins," Thorin said, "But I am not blind. You clearly hold deep feelings for that woman."

Bilbo continued to splutter, looking bewilderedly from Thorin to Gandalf.

"Thorin, I wonder if I could have a moment alone with Master Baggins?" Gandalf asked.

The dwarf Lord nodded and let a small smirk slip over is lips as he passed the still stuttering Bilbo.

"Gandalf," Bilbo sighed, "What is going on?"

"You know fully well why I chose you for this quest, Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said, "After I visited you this afternoon I also paid Elana a visit. She was quite enthusiastic about this quest… _and _she remember who I was."

At that Gandalf gazed meaningfully at Bilbo. The hobbit shifted guiltily.

"In my defense, it _had_ been twenty years," Bilbo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gandalf huffed but chose not to comment on that subject.

"I would very much like for you to become reacquainted with Miss Underhill," Gandalf said gently, "It will be very good for the both of you. And this quest will only help the matter."

Bilbo raised his chin proudly, "I _do not_ need Elana Underhill, Gandalf, do you hear me? I have done perfectly fine without her these past thirty years-"

"Have you?" Gandalf asked.

Bilbo opened his mouth to reply then closed it just as quickly when he realised he had no comeback to that.

"Do you ever wonder why Elana still lives alone?" Gandalf asked, lowering his voice slightly, "Why she never accepted any man into her life?"

Bilbo sighed and looked painfully down to his feet.

"You know that she is a desired young woman, Bilbo," Gandalf said.

"I know that," Bilbo snapped slightly.

"And yet despite that she is quite certain she is happy alone," Gandalf added.

Bilbo nodded, though he could only be pleased with this statement. The thought of Elana having married some other hobbit sent his blood boiling.

"She is waiting for you, Bilbo," Gandalf smiled softly, "She always has been."

Bilbo looked up to the wizard again in protest.

"Now, see here Gandalf," Bilbo said firmly, "It was not as if I did not try to apologise to her. I _did_ for every day of the month after our argument. But do you think she would hear me?"

"You broke her heart," Gandalf said, "She was seventeen, what else would you expect of her?"

"_I_ was seventeen too!" Bilbo cried indignantly, "Do you think _I_ knew what to do?"

"You did not need to do anything, Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said sternly, "You drove her away because you lost sight of who you were. Because suddenly your future in the Shire and your family heirlooms became more important to you than her."

Bilbo shook his head firmly, "_Nothing_ was more important to me than her, Gandalf. _Nothing_."

Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to control himself.

"Not a day goes by when I do not think about her," Bilbo said under his breath, "That is why I cannot go on this journey."

"Why not?" Gandalf huffed.

"Because it will only get her hopes up," Bilbo said, "I cannot be the hobbit she deserves and she deserves so much more than this."

"What if what she deserves is different to what she wants?" Gandalf questioned wisely.

At this Bilbo began to lose his patience again. He had had quite enough of the wizard's riddles and reconciliation plans for one night.

"What Elana does in her life is no concern of mine," Bilbo said firmly, "I will not accompany her on this journey. I cannot do it."

"Bilbo, I don't understand why you are making such a fuss. It's not as if you do not know her," Gandalf said.

"That's exactly the point, Gandalf," Bilbo said exasperatedly, "I _do_ know her. I know her very well. But in case you have quite forgotten, she has not wanted to know me for thirty-three years."

"And did you ever wonder why that was?" Gandalf questioned, "You and Elana were the best of friends, and I know her well enough to see that she is not one to leave her friends easily."

Bilbo stuttered for an answer. He was running out of arguments and it worried him.

"She has not wanted anything to do with me for a long time, and I doubt this journey will change that," Bilbo said firmly, "If your plan here was a kind of- of matching-making reconciliation, then I'm sorry to say it is not going to work."

"You will not even try?" Gandalf asked.

"I- I can't possibly-" Bilbo stuttered.

"What changed in you, Bilbo Baggins?" Gandalf asked, suddenly stern, "I remember a young hobbit who used to run free, pretending to be slaying dragons and orcs. One who put his friend before his peace and quiet."

Bilbo looked down to his feet and sighed.

"That was a long time ago, Gandalf," Bilbo said, "I grew up."

"Well, then," Gandalf huffed, "Is that your final answer? You will not go?"

"No- I mean yes," Bilbo stuttered, "I am sorry, Gandalf. But you've got the wrong hobbit."

Bilbo smiled apologetically and left down the corridor to his bedroom. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realise he was about to bump into one of the dwarves until it was too late.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Bilbo stuttered distractedly.

"That's alright, lad," Bofur grinned, "Hitting the sack, are ya?"

"Uh, yes," Bilbo nodded, not exactly sure what that meant.

"I just had a lovely chat with your friend," Bofur said casually, "Elana, is it?"

Bilbo looked up suddenly in interest, "What uh- what about?" he asked as casually as he could.

"Oh, nothin' in particular," Bofur shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "The journey, her past, you-"

"Wait," Bilbo frowned, "_Me_?"

"Yes, you were mentioned a few times."

"What about me?" Bilbo asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Bofur smiled and clapped Bilbo on the shoulder, "I hope to see you tomorrow, Master Baggins. Good evening."

He left after that, leaving Bilbo gaping after him still curious as to what Elana and the dwarf could possibly had to talk about.

"No," Bilbo muttered, shaking his head firmly, "Let her go, Bilbo Baggins."

* * *

The next morning, Bilbo Baggins woke to a seemingly normal day in the Shire. He had slept heavily, given how tired he had been after running around after all those dwarves-

"Dwarves," Bilbo muttered groggily. He sat upright in bed and ran a hand through his ruffled curly hair.

Wasting no time, he slipped quickly out of bed and made his way to the door of his bedroom, peeking hesitantly out for any sign of his guests. When he could not hear any sound he walked slowly down the hall, looking to each room as he passed.

No dwarves. No wizard. No Elana.

"Well," Bilbo cleared his throat, clapping his hands together.

While he was glad his guests had disappeared, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"Stop it," he told himself.

_Breakfast_. Yes, breakfast would take his mind off yesterday's events.

He crossed through the dining room to his study, which led directly to his kitchen. Though something caught his eye on the way that was out of place.

Bilbo did a double take and looked to the coffee table beside the fireplace. Sitting on top of it was a chest set; the chest set he had been given on his seventeenth birthday… by _Elana_ nonetheless.

"What on earth…" Bilbo muttered, frowning.

He had stored that chess set away long ago. Perhaps one of the dwarves had dug it up the night before? Did dwarves even know ow to play chess?

Frowning apprehensively, Bilbo took a seat beside the coffee table, leaning over to inspect the chessboard. Nothing seemed to be odd about it. Maybe dwarves _did_ know how to play chess after all…

Bilbo picked up the board and flipped it over carefully. If he remembered correctly, there was an inscription on the back of it. He looked over the flat side of the board, and his sharp eyes picked it up immediately.

_Happy Birthday, Bilbo.  
__Maybe one of these days you might beat me… don't bet on it though!  
__Lots of love, Elana._

Bilbo hummed to himself and continued to stare at the inscription.

"Well, then," Bilbo nodded, "I'm going on an adventure."


	7. A New Beginning

**CHAPTER SEVEN - A NEW BEGINNING**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.**

* * *

Elana woke earlier than she usually would on a normal day. Probably due to the loud hammering echoing through her home.

"By the gods," Elana groaned, sitting up groggily in bed.

She slipped – or more _staggered_ – out of bed and headed straight for her front door, running her hands through her long curly hair in attempts to neaten it.

She opened the door with a hard pull and gasped. There were two dwarves standing before her, who she distinctly recognised seeing in Bag End. She inwardly sighed, _so it hadn't been just a dream…_

"Miss Elana," one of the dwarves smiled pleasantly. He had sandy blonde shoulder-height hair and only a short beard.

"Uh- good morning," Elana said uncertainly.

The other, with short black hair and a trimmed beard, cleared his throat and nodded in the vague direction of her waist.

Frowning, Elana looked down and her face flushed burning red; she had answered the door in only her nightgown. She stumbled behind the door to grab a coat and wrapped it firmly around herself, trying to restore her dignity before she reappeared in front of the young dwarves.

"What- uh, what can I do for you?" Elana asked.

The dwarves hid their smirks and bowed low to her.

"Fili-"

"And Kili-"

"At your service," they said in unison.

"We've come to escort you to the ponies," Kili grinned.

"E-escort me to-" Elana stuttered, "To the what?"

"The ponies," Fili said, "How else did you think we would be travelling?"

They stepped inside quite abruptly and Elana looked on after them in shock. She was beginning to realise why Bilbo had been so flustered the night before; dwarves were extremely lacking in common manners.

"Excuse me," Elana gaped, closing the door and running after them. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you're gonna be a while, aren't you," Fili said, rubbing an apple on his pants and taking a large bite into it.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean…" Elana said distractedly, watching as Kili rummaged through her pantry for food.

"To get ready, of course," Fili smirked, "Unless you plan on travelling to Erebor in your nightgown."

"Well, no-" Elana frowned deeply, "Look I think you're mistaken. I told Gandalf last night I wasn't going."

"Oh we know," Kili nodded happily, "But he told us you would most likely change your mind if we showed up."

"Did he now?" Elana huffed, hands on her hips.

"Well get going then," Kili said, waving his hands, "We don't have all day. Uncle isn't the most patient of dwarves."

"Uncle?" Elana questioned.

"Sorry- Thorin," Kili corrected.

"He's your uncle?" Elana raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, yes," Fili nodded, "Now go on. Pack your things."

"But- but I-"

"No 'but's' please, Miss Elana," Fili smiled.

"Excuse me," Elana said firmly, "I never asked for you to be sent over to 'escort me.' In fact I never even agreed to join you all on this _quest_."

Fili and Kili exchanged a glance with one another. At his brother's nod, Fili sauntered over so he was standing a mere foot in front of her, and Elana hoped her cheeks were not flushing visibly. For such a young dwarf he did give off quite an intimidating presence, much like his uncle, though there was more kindness and youth in his hazel eyes.

"This _is_ the adventure of a lifetime, Miss Elana," Fili said meaningfully, "You wouldn't want to live with any regrets now would you?"

Elana forced herself not to roll her eyes; Gandalf had set them up to this, there was no doubt.

"If we are successful my kin and I will be eternally grateful for your aid," Fili continued, "Not to mention a considerable amount of gold as a reward."

Elana scoffed quietly, "I don't have any interest in gold, master dwarf."

Fili nodded and looked her over considerately. There was a spark in his eyes that made Elana nervous as to what he would say next.

"Well I suppose I cannot convince you otherwise," Fili sighed dramatically. He turned back to his brother and shrugged. "Looks like we are to continue with just the one burglar."

As the young dwarves filed out of the kitchen, Elana followed them quickly.

"I'm sorry," she called, "Did you say just the _one_ burglar?"

Fili and Kili exchanged a subtle smirk.

"Why yes, Miss Elana," Fili nodded innocently.

"And your other burglar is…?" Elana asked slowly.

"Bilbo Baggins, of course," Kili said.

"He's- he's coming then?" Elana asked, as nonchalantly as she could.

"Yes," Fili shrugged, "Well then, we'll be seeing you around Miss Elana."

They turned swiftly on their heels to exit her home.

And it was only after a second's hesitation that Elana was calling after them. "Wait!"

The young dwarves turned back to her just as quickly as they had made to leave. Both wore huge smug grins. Elana couldn't help but think this had been their plan all along, but they did not give her much time to dwell on that thought.

"You're right, this _is_ an adventure of a lifetime," Elana said, "I suppose it won't hurt if _do_ go along with you…"

"Wonderful," Kili grinned, clapping his hands together, "We'll wait for you while you get ready."

"Right," Elana nodded, looking about herself in a frazzle, "Just- just give me a few moments."

She ran off to her bedroom before the dwarves could reply. It was all such a whirlwind she hardly recognised what she was doing. Before she knew it she had a pack full of her possessions ready to go.

"Clothes," she muttered to herself, bustling about her room.

She had clothes of course, but none of them were quite suitable for this quest. In the end she settled for her gardening attire, which consisted of pants and a light tunic.

"You'll be needing a cloak!" Fili called to her, as she threw her pack to the floor in front of them and ran back off the grab some food from her pantry.

"A cloak?" Elana questioned.

"The nights will get quite cold," Kili said.

Five minutes later she emerged with a cloak and food for her pack.

"Alright, I think I am ready," Elana sighed, feeling quite pleased with herself.

"Then let's not keep them waiting any longer," Fili grinned pleasantly.

She followed the dwarves to her front door and took one last look around her home. Who knew how long it would be until she saw it again, or if she ever would. But surprisingly she found she wasn't too worried about the answer. She had an adventure ahead of her.

"Oh! One last thing," Elana said. She quickly ran off back to her study, shuffled through some papers and snatched up a thick purple book, before running back to where the two dwarves were waiting for her.

"What's that?" Kili asked curiously.

"Just a book," Elana shrugged, "Something to write in along the way."

"_EU_?" Fili said, reading the cover, "Your initials?"

Elana nodded and the dwarves smiled kindly.

"Make sure to keep that safe," Fili said, "It looks like it means a lot to you."

"It does," Elana smiled softly to herself.

"Are you ready, Miss Elana?" Kili asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Elana smiled, closing the door to her hobbit hole behind her.

Fili and Kili made their way through the picket fence and down to the cobbled road, with Elana close behind them. She did not look back.

* * *

Fili and Kili led them to a large grassy paddock, which Elana recognised to be one close to Bag End. There were dwarves spread over the area, preparing for their journey. With them were sixteen ponies that were no doubt to be used for travelling.

"We have our burglar!" Fili announced proudly.

"Nice to see you, lass," Bofur grinned brightly.

"Oh, hello," Elana smiled.

The dwarves all acknowledged her in one way or another. Some smiled, while others seemed less than pleased to have her along for the journey. Nonetheless there was no open hostility towards her, to which she was quite relieved.

"Come on," Fili said, gesturing her to follow him. "Uncle!"

Elana noticed Thorin standing beside a brown pony with a dark mane. The dwarf looked up and nodded to his nephews, but made no sign that he had even noticed Elana.

"We brought Miss Elana," Kili said.

Thorin merely nodded and returned to his business. Elana noticed the obvious disappointment on Kili's face and she felt immediately sorry for him. It was clear to her all he wanted was some praise from his uncle.

"What would you have us do with her, uncle?" Fili asked.

"_Do with me_?" Elana asked indignantly. She was still a hobbit after all, not an object to be packed!

"Have Balin show her the contract," Thorin said, not looking up from his business, "Make sure she signs it, or she cannot accompany us."

"I _am_ right here, you know-" Elana began stiffly, but she was soon pulled away by Fili.

"A word from the wise, Miss Elana," Fili said, "Never talk to Thorin Oakenshield in that manner."

"I may not be the most feminine of women, master dwarf, but I _know_ manners," Elana said indignantly, "And that dwarf happens to have _none_."

"He does not need to have manners," Fili smirked.

"And why is that?" Elana almost snapped, "What does he think he is; royalty?"

Fili and Kili exchanged a small smirk.

"Actually, Miss Elana," Kili smiled, "He _is_ royalty."

Elana stopped in her tracks and stared at them both. "What- what do you mean he _is _royalty. You're jesting, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid not," Kili said, "You see our uncle is a descendent from a very old line of dwarves. Erebor is his by birthright."

"Oh my," Elana blinked, "But then that means that _you_-"

"Yes, we are royalty too," Fili nodded, "But don't you worry, our mother raised us with manners. Our uncle however is much harder to tame."

"I can imagine," Elana muttered to herself. This journey just took a turn to the more interesting.

"Here's Balin," Fili said, pointing to an older dwarf with white hair and pale eyes.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Underhill," Balin smiled warmly.

Elana returned his smile genuinely. There was something about this dwarf that made her feel instantly safe, rather like her own father had.

"You need to sign the contract I presume?" Balin asked.

"Yes, I do," Elana nodded.

Balin pulled a long roll of parchment from the pack on his pony's saddle, along with a quill, and handed it to Elana.

"It is not necessary to read through it entirely," Balin said, "Though if you are anything like your friend, you may wish to."

Elana hid a smirk. Yes, Bilbo was exactly the type to read through the entire contract. He was always very careful like that.

"I think I'll skip the reading," Elana said, "I suppose it just says the usual expenses and what not?"

"More or less," Balin nodded, "If you would sign down the bottom, just below my own signature."

"Of course," Elana said, taking the quill from him.

She lent the parchment on her hand to begin writing her name when she noticed something. There were only two signatures on the contract – _Thorin, son of Thrain_ and _Balin, son of Fundin._ But where was-

"I thought you said Bilbo was coming?" Elana frowned, turning to her side to where Fili and Kili should have been standing. But they had disappeared, quite conveniently.

"What was that lass?" Balin asked.

"Oh-" she said, her stomach dropping in disappointment, "No, I was just- just told that Bilbo would be coming too."

"I'm afraid not, lass," Balin said, and he looked genuinely upset about it, "We left in the early hours of the morning and he showed no interest in accompanying us."

"I see," Elana said. She tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She was going on this adventure for herself after all, _not _for _Bilbo Baggins_.

"Something the matter, miss?" Balin asked considerately.

Elana shook her head quickly, "No, nothing."

She lent the parchment back against her hand and signed her name quickly below Balin's own signature, smiling to herself.

"Well then," Balin smiled broadly, taking the signed contract from her hands, "Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Thank you," Elana smiled. She felt a jolt of excitement, which covered her disappointment from before.

"Here, Miss Elana," Kili said.

She turned from Balin to see Kili standing behind her with a pony. It was a light brown, with a sandy blonde main.

"This will be your pony," Kili said, handing her the reins. "Do you know how to ride?"

"I do," Elana nodded happily, stroking the pony's long face, "My father taught me."

"Oh good," Kili sighed, "I didn't fancy having to teach you."

"Well thank you," Elana said mockingly. "Oh, and _thank you _for manipulating me by telling me I was not the only burglar on this journey."

Kili's face fell and he tried to cover it with an innocent smile.

"_Technically_ it was not our idea," Kili said, "We only said it so you would come along. And it worked didn't it?"

Elana was not impressed, "And whose idea was it then?"

"Gandalf," Kili shrugged.

"That bloody wizard," Elana cursed under her breath.

"My my," Kili grinned, catching her words, "Such language for a young lady. And here I was thinking you were all prim and proper."

"Far from that, unfortunately," Elana said, loading her pack onto her pony's saddle, "Though I'm flattered you thought of me as that."

"You're welcome, miss Elana," Kili smiled, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Just Elana is fine," Elana said.

"Right then, _just_ Elana," Kili grinned, sauntering off to his own pony.

Elana watched him leave and smiled to herself as she turned back to her pony. He _was_ quite attractive for a dwarf, now she thought about it…

"We ride now," Thorin called over the paddock, having already mounted his pony. "Make sure you are comfortable, we will not be stopping until midday."

Elana inwardly thanked her father for all those pony-riding lessons, or she thought she might not survive the long journey ahead on horseback. It wasn't the most comfortable form of travelling after all, but it did beat walking.

With her pack secured on the saddle, she hoisted herself up skillfully and made herself comfortable.

The dwarves did the same, and soon they were following Thorin's lead down a path that led out of the Shire.

"Wait," Elana said, looking around her, "What about Gandalf?"

Thorin turned around ever so slightly on his horse to give her a disapproving look, as if criticizing her for speaking out loud.

"He will join us further on," Thorin answered stiffly, and continued on his way.

Elana nudged her horse forward, while her stomach did nervous flips. She was comforted at the fact that she would have at least one old friend on this journey with her. What if Gandalf never turned up?

"Don't worry yourself, Elana," Kili said, riding alongside her, "The wizard will turn up eventually. He always does."

"Right," Elana nodded, smiling over to him, "Thank you."

He smiled brightly and continued ahead of her to ride next to his brother.

And so they rode along the rocky paths of the Shire, all of which were as familiar to Elana as the back of her hand. Hobbit folk stared at them from behind their picket fences, sending incredulous glances to each of the dwarves, and perhaps even more to Elana. Though she hardly cared; they had always thought her strange. She figured being seen riding with a company of dwarves would not do much to her reputation.

When they had reached the last of the homely mounds in the ground that were hobbit holes, Elana slowed her pony down so she was at the very back of the company.

She looked back at the Shire and took it all in for one last time; the green grass, the soft wind, the smell of earth and peace. She would come back to it eventually. After all, it was her home, adventure or not.

With one last glance she continued onward after the dwarves. Her adventure had finally begun.


	8. Laughter is the Best Medicine

**CHAPTER EIGHT - LAUGHTER IS THE BEST MEDICINE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.**

* * *

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield had not travelled a great distance from Hobbiton when a cry reached their ears.

Elana, who had been having a discussion with Bombur, a rather large dwarf with bright orange hair, spun around on her pony to find the source of the sound. The dwarves all followed her actions, having soon stopped in their path.

That was when Elana's sharp eyes picked up a figure emerging in the distance and her heart skipped a beat.

"Bilbo," she said, smiling despite herself.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo called. He staggered up to them and bent over, gasping for air.

"Nice of you to join us, Master Baggins," Balin smiled pleasantly, riding over to meet the hobbit.

"Y-yes," Bilbo said heavily, still catching his breath, "I uh…"

His voice trailed off his he caught sight of Elana within the group. They met eyes for no longer than a second, before Elana looked away hurriedly.

"Yes?" Balin encouraged.

"Oh right, yes," Bilbo said, snapping back to reality, "I've had a change of heart – I want to join you."

Balin chuckled and smiled broadly, "Wonderful. If you would just sign the contract."

Elana heard Thorin sigh impatiently, and he was not being subtle about it either. It took all her restraint not to turn and glare at him, but she remembered Fili's words of warning from earlier. Thorin Oakenshield was definitely not a dwarf to be toiled with.

Soon enough Bilbo had signed the parchment and was handing it back to Balin.

"Welcome Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin smiled.

There was a rather mixed reaction at this from the dwarven company, Elana noticed, as there had been for her arrival. Some were glad to have Bilbo along, and others looked more annoyed than ever.

Fili, Kili and Bofur were among the few dwarves grinning broadly at Bilbo's sudden appearance.

"Get him a pony," Thorin said stiffly.

"There's none left," Kili said, "The last one was given to Elana to ride."

Thorin glanced fleetingly over to Elana and then turned back to his youngest nephew. "Then he will ride with her."

"Um, I'm sorry what-?" Elana stuttered uncomfortably.

"_Ride_?" Bilbo spluttered, "No no, I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Nonsense," Bofur said, "You'll be regretting that after a few hours."

"Master Baggins," Thorin said, his patience wearing thin, "Either you ride with Miss Underhill or you leave our Company."

"Could he not ride with someone else?" Elana suggested halfheartedly. But under Thorin's glare she quickly shut up.

"You hobbits are the lightest in the Company," Thorin said, "It is not fair to burden one pony with double weight."

Elana bit her lip nervously. She hadn't talked face to face with Bilbo for all these years and now he was meant to be riding a pony with her? This was surly doomed to be the most awkward day of her life.

"No, honestly I _can _walk-" Bilbo began, but before he could finish Fili and Kili rode up beside him and hoisted him easily up on the back of Elana's pony.

The animal shifted under the new weight and Bilbo, obviously a little squeamish around pony's, automatically grabbed the first thing he could to steady himself – Elana's waist.

Elana's head shot around to glare at his hands and Bilbo flushed uncomfortably and quickly removed them. They both looked in opposite directions after that, ignoring the fact that their bodies were almost touching after thirty-three years of ignoring one another.

"Ride on," Thorin called.

"Where is the wizard?" Dwalin, the large dwarf with tattoos asked.

"He is not our concern," Thorin said.

"Too right I am not," Gandalf's voice appeared supposedly from out of nowhere.

He was sitting atop his own horse in front of Thorin, and it seemed as though he had quite appeared out of thin air.

"Let us keep moving," Gandalf said, catching Elana's eye and winking subtly.

Elana nudged her pony forward, trying her best to ignore Bilbo's uncomfortable squirming behind her. He still wasn't fond of horses then; though he never had been.

It took a full hour for the two hobbits to say even a word to one another. That's right. An _entire sixty minutes_ before either of them built up the courage to break the ice first. In the end, it was Bilbo who decided to talk first, after imagining possibly a million different scenarios in his head of how this first conversation could go.

"How have you been, then?" Bilbo asked. His words came out more stiffly than he had meant to.

Elana at first did not realise he had been talking to her. So when she turned around slightly to look at him and found him waiting for a reply she could only stutter a halfhearted reply.

"Oh- uh… fine," Elana said simply. Another awkward pause. "You?"

"Fine," Bilbo said.

An awkward silence filled the air between them then and Elana struggled to find something else to say. She couldn't remember it ever being so hard to talk to him when they had been young.

"What changed your mind?" Elana asked curiously, "To come?"

Bilbo stared at her for a moment and frowned, "Well uh… an old friend convinced me, actually."

"Oh?" Elana said interestedly.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Bilbo asked.

"I just wasn't under the impression you had other friends," Elana said, smirking slightly to herself.

Bilbo's mouth twitched with the hint of a smile. He could detect sarcasm and humour in her words that he recognised all too well.

"No, I suppose I don't," Bilbo admitted, "But it has been known to happen on occasion."

Elana bit her lip so as not to laugh out loud and concentrated on steering the pony now. She was becoming quite fond of the animal, though they hadn't even been riding for half a day. It was a loving pony with a gentle nature, that much Elana could tell. She leant over to pat the pony's mane and the animal gave a small whiny and its tail whipped, hitting Bilbo in the back. Bilbo twitched and eyed the pony wearily.

"They can sense fear, you know," Elana said, "The more afraid you are of them, the less comfortable they will be around you."

Bilbo huffed and rolled his eyes, "I know that. Funnily enough that was the same line you used on me when you tried to get me to take riding lessons with you."

"And just because time has changed us doesn't mean the nature of ponies is any different," Elana said, with a particular no-it-all air about her.

"I don't think time has changed me," Bilbo said indignantly.

"Oh no, it has," Elana assured him, "You've definitely gotten older."

Bilbo opened his mouth to bite back when a dwarf rode up beside them and interrupted him.

"Look at you two," Kili grinned, "Getting reacquainted. It's nice to see."

Elana glared subtly at him, but that only made Kili's grin broader.

"We're_ not_ getting reacquainted," Elana said stiffly.

"Oh all right, then," Kili nodded, obviously not believing a word of it. "So what happened between the two of you that made you so bitter towards one another?"

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably on the pony's rear and Elana sent Kili another glare.

"Nothing happened," Elana said.

"Surly something did," Kili said.

Elana sighed, _did this dwarf have no boundaries?_

"Were you…" Kili trailed off in thought, "Betrothed to one another?"

Elana huffed and shook her head, while Bilbo had a much different reaction. He let out a harsh burst of laughter.

"By the gods no," Bilbo said, quite adamantly, "Never _betrothed_."

Elana's heart dropped and she turned around to face Bilbo.

"Why did you say it like that?" Elana snapped, "Is the thought of being married to me such a joke to you?"

Bilbo's face fell, "No no, Elana I didn't mean it like that-"

"I'm sure," Elana said bitterly. She pulled on the pony's reins so the animal stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked uncertainly.

"Get off."

"Pardon?"

"I said get off," Elana said, "Obviously if you find the idea of being betrothed to me so horrible I cannot imagine what riding a pony with me is like for you."

"Elana you're being silly-" Bilbo sighed.

"I'm not joking around, Bilbo Baggins," Elana said firmly, "Get off this pony now or I will push you off myself."

That definitely convinced him, for he knew that threat was not an empty one. Bilbo huffed and slipped off the pony unsteadily.

"Who am I meant to ride with then?" Bilbo asked.

"Not my problem, Baggins," Elana shrugged. She dug her heel gently into the side of her pony and trotted off after the rest of the Company.

In the end Bilbo was riding behind Bofur, who had offered him a ride without question. Though Elana had a sneaking suspicion the dwarf would have plenty of queries once they were out of earshot.

"Did I hit a nerve before?" Kili asked her quietly.

"_No_," Elana said firmly.

"Really?" Kili asked.

"Yes- I mean no," Elana said, "Bilbo and I were never _betrothed_."

"Then what did happen? If you don't mind me asking," Kili said kindly.

Elana bit her lip and considered the dwarf. He certainly didn't look like he meant any harm, and his questions seemed innocent enough.

"We met when we were five years old- our parents were close friends see," Elana explained, "And after that we were virtually inseparable. We were always exploring the Shire, imagining we were on adventures all over Middle Earth."

Kili smiled, "My brother and I used to do the same as children."

"Well in the Shire it wasn't exactly proper to do so," Elana said, "Anyway it was on our seventeenth birthday – our birthdays are only a week apart so we always celebrated together. We were just walking in the afternoon and I mentioned our plans to go exploring Middle Earth. But suddenly Bilbo was more interested in his garden and his pipe than leaving the Shire."

"So you left him?" Kili frowned.

"Thinking back on it, it wasn't the most mature of reactions," Elana said, "But I was seventeen and he hurt me. It was like he cared more for his trinkets than he did for me. So I left before he could hurt me any more… and we haven't talked until yesterday."

"Well, it seems to me there is still some unfinished business between the two of you," Kili said knowingly.

"Even if there is I don't care," Elana said stubbornly, "What's done is done. I don't know what Gandalf's game was getting us both on this journey, but it's not going to work."

"Oh I don't know, that wizard seems to know what he's doing," Kili grinned, "I wouldn't underestimate him."

Elana huffed to herself and continued concentrating on riding. As Kili moved ahead of her to ride alongside his brother, Elana dared a glance behind her to where Bilbo and Bofur were riding. The dwarf was chatting away to his brother Bombur, while Bilbo looked to be deep in thought, frowning to himself. And she couldn't help but wonder what he could be thinking about.

* * *

Bilbo was watching ahead over Bofur's shoulder quite avidly. He hadn't moved his gaze from Elana since she had begun talking to that young dwarf with brown hair – Kili, was it?

He ignored Bofur's cheeky comment that he "might as well have brought a painting of her with him if he was going to stare at her all the time."

It wasn't that he was staring at her for his own purposes. Of course not – how pointless would that be? No, he was staring to see whether there was chemistry between her and that young dwarf.

Not that he cared of course. He was a bachelor hobbit, always had been and always would be. But he couldn't help but feel curious and perhaps a little jealous that she had struck up such a close friendship with Kili already. They had been friends for all those long years and yet it had ended in nothing but misery. Why should this dwarf be allowed to come in, with his good looks and charm, and swoop her off her feet when he, Bilbo, had never had the chance to?

The sound of soft metal chinking together broke Bilbo's train of thought and he looked around curiously. The dwarves were tossing small brown bags of coins to one another. Some were laughing and some seemed to be begrudgingly giving up their money.

"What's this about?" Bilbo asked Bofur.

"We took wages," Bofur said, catching his own bag with a grin, "On whether or not you would turn up."

Bilbo's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And what did you think?"

"Of course I knew you would come," Bofur grinned, "Never doubted you."

Bilbo smiled to himself.

"And neither did your lass."

Bilbo looked up and noticed Bofur had turned to watch his reaction with a sly grin.

"P-pardon?" Bilbo asked.

"Elana," Bofur said, nodding over in Elana's direction, "She betted you would turn up alright. Seemed quite adamant too."

Bilbo's smiled widened and he looked over the dwarf's shoulder to Elana. She was smiling to herself, storing her own moneybag in her pack.

It was then that Bilbo decided he would do whatever it took to be in Elana Underhill's life again. She had had faith in him when almost no one else had. Now it was his turn to be the friend she had deserved all those years ago.

* * *

They continued on for the rest of the day, riding along the vast plains of Middle Earth.

They stopped for lunch, but that was only for a few short minutes. After that it was back to travelling.

Elana spent the time getting to know the dwarves. Some she found were quite the opposite of a stereotypical dwarf; they were kind and gentle. Others she decided it would be best to stay clear of during the journey, Thorin included.

When the sun was setting over the horizon, Thorin finally called for them to stop for the day and Elana let out a sigh of relief. Her father's riding lessons had taught her proper tactic, but never endurance. As she slipped off her pony – Billy, she had named him – her back and behind ached uncomfortably. She didn't know how she could endure this horse riding if she were left feeling this sore every day. But it was all a part of the adventure experience for her, and she wasn't about to let a few backaches ruin this.

They set up camp on near deserted cliffside surrounded by overgrowth. Elana tried to help as best she could, but it seemed the dwarves already had their own arrangements made. Bombur was to do the cooking, with help from his brother Bofur. Fili and Kili in charge of the ponies – why, Elana did not know, as they were possibly the most irresponsible out of the lot. The rest were to prepare as best they could for an early morning rise.

Elana sat by herself leaning against a tree, quite content after filling her belly with Bombur's delicious soup. She was about to take out her journal from her pack when she noticed one of the younger dwarves – Ori, was it? – scribbling into a journal of his own.

She hadn't yet had a chance to speak with him, and he had seemed nice enough, so she decided to approach him on the other side of the campsite.

He was also sitting alone, though he was so busy writing in his book that he didn't notice Elana until she had taken a seat next to him.

The dwarf looked up at her and seemed unsure as what to say. It occurred to Elana that maybe people didn't usually voluntarily come to sit with him, and it sent a surge of pity through her towards him.

"Hello," Elana smiled warmly.

Ori looked around him, as if to make sure she was really talking to him, before meeting her gaze again. His eyes were brown and wide, like a nervous rabbit.

"Hello," Ori said uncertainly.

"I saw you were writing," Elana said, "Do you mind if I have a look?"

Ori nodded and handed her the journal, eyes still wide as ever. It was thick, but bounded quite loosely. As she flipped through the pages carefully she found it was already a quarter full with wonderful drawings. There were some of the Company, of Mountains and hillsides, obviously places he had travelled lately. There were even a few of the Shire.

"You're a wonderful artist," Elana said sincerely.

Ori absolutely beamed. "You think so?"

"Are you kidding?" Elana smiled, "These drawings are amazing."

"Thank you, miss Elana," Ori said, smiling timidly.

She handed him back the journal and noticed he looked quite less nervous than he had before.

"I wonder if you could teach me?" Elana asked, pulling out her own journal from her pack, "I've never gotten the knack for drawing."

"I would be honoured to," Ori said enthusiastically. His eyes then locked on her purple journal. "Where ever did you get that?"

"Oh, this?" Elana shrugged, "Just a… old birthday present. I thought I would use it along this journey, and I guess you had the same idea."

Ori shrugged a smile. "Have you drawn before?"

"Well I've tried, in a manner of speaking," Elana said, "But whenever I do they always look more like giant blobs of ink than anything."

Ori laughed heartily and the sound made Elana smile. She liked the idea of having these dwarves for friends, and she thought she might just have found a new one in young Ori.

"May I join you?"

Neither Elana nor Ori had noticed Bilbo approach where they sat by the fire. He was looking down at them curiously, yet almost nervous of what the answer might be.

Elana was about to send him away when Ori nodded happily, obviously not prepared to turn away yet another person who wanted to be next to him.

Bilbo took a seat on the ground so they formed a rather awkward three-person circle. Elana was avoiding Bilbo's gaze at all costs, still annoyed at him for… well, for _everything_.

"What were we talking about?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"I was about to teach miss Elana how to draw," Ori said, grinning broadly.

"Surly not," Bilbo laughed.

Elana looked to him and raised an eyebrow.

"You've always been rubbish at drawing," Bilbo stated matter-of-factly.

"_Thanks_," Elana said bitterly. She slammed the journal on her lap and made to stand up when Bilbo's hand caught her wrist.

"No no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Bilbo said, his eyes staring at her hopefully.

Elana looked from him to his hand on her wrist and he quickly removed it as soon as he noticed it. But he still continued to look up at her.

Elana rolled her eyes and reluctantly took her seat again.

"I am not _rubbish _at it, thank you," Elana said haughtily.

"No, you're right," Bilbo shrugged, "That drawing you did of me when we were fifteen looked exactly like me… and not a fish."

Elana bit her lip and caught Bilbo's eye, seeing he was restraining aswell. And before she knew it or could stop herself, she was laughing – with _Bilbo Baggins_. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard, or even laughed at all. After her and Bilbo had stopped being friends everything had just stopped being funny.

Ori was looking on absolutely confused, but he couldn't help let out a smile at the sight.

It took a while for the hobbits to recover. Bilbo wiped the tears from his eyes and Elana cleared her throat, biting her lip once again to restore her dignity.

Had it been thirty-three years ago she probably would have hit him with something hard, and she was restraining from doing just that as Bilbo continued to laugh quietly to himself.

"_Anyway_," Elana said significantly, turning to Ori, "I could really use some tips, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Ori said, looking thoroughly amused, "Why don't we start with the basics?"

Elana nodded determinedly and opened the journal to the first page.

"Wait- Elana," Bilbo said, staring at her lap, "Is that-?"

"Is there a problem, Bilbo?" Elana asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bilbo shook his head, "Carry on."

She gave Bilbo one last look before turning back to Ori, and did not see the smile creeping over his face. He excused himself quietly from them and made his way over to his bedroll by the fire, still smiling.

She had been using the journal he had given her – his seventeenth birthday present to her. Not only that, but they had laughed together. He hadn't laughed that hard in… well, since he had been a teen.

So, as Bilbo slipped into his bedroll and settled down for the evening, even the great root sticking into his back could not down his spirits on that night.


	9. Conversations in the Dark

**CHAPTER NINE - CONVERSATIONS IN THE DARK**

**Just a short filler chapter until the real adventure begins - enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.**

* * *

The Company had made good progress on the ponies, though Elana was not quite sure how long it had been since they had left the Shire. But she knew they were still a fair way from the borders of the Misty Mountains, as Gandalf kept reminding them.

Thorin had ordered for them to settle in a clearing on a cliff side and the dwarves continued as usual – making fires and preparing dinner. Fili and Kili had disappeared to look after the ponies, which left Elana talking to Gandalf by the fire.

"If we are heading for Erebor, are we crossing through Mirkwood or going around it?" Elana asked.

"Indeed we are to cross through the Greenwood," Gandalf said, turning to glance curiously at her, "Unless you know a better way?"

"No no, just asking," Elana shrugged, "Does that mean we may see Silvan elves?"

"Not if we can help it," Dwalin said, before Gandalf could reply.

Elana frowned and glanced over to Dwalin, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with elves?" Elana asked.

There was a round of grunts and splutters from the dwarves. Only Bilbo seemed to be just as clueless as her.

"Dwarves and elves are not… overly fond of each other," Gandalf said, looking slightly amused.

"Why ever not?" Elana frowned.

Dwalin opened his mouth, looking highly affronted, but Gandalf cut in quickly before the dwarf could begin a rant.

"Let us just say it is a quarrel that has lasted many ages," Gandalf said, giving her a meaningful look to change the subject.

"Alright then," Elana said.

She had learnt not to be too open with conversations around the dwarves. Though they were nice enough they were very proud, and took offence quite easily.

Elana sighed and looked around the campsite. Each dwarf had their own job to do or was too busy talking. The only one sitting alone was Bilbo.

_Go talk to him! _Elana frowned.

_No, what a stupid idea. Why would he want to talk to me?_

_He _does_ make conversation with me every chance he gets…_

_That doesn't mean anything._

_Actually genius, it _does.

_Oh, shut up._

Elana huffed. If it was worse enough she had to see Bilbo every day, but he had her inner conscience arguing about him. Making up her mind, Elana stood up from her warm place by the fire and walked over to Bilbo, who seemed to be immersed in his own thoughts.

"Can I sit?" she asked, possibly more stiffly than she meant.

Bilbo looked up and his eyes widened immediately, "Yes- yes, of course."

Elana nodded and took a seat, making sure she was a fair distance away from him.

"Why aren't you socialising?" Elana asked.

"I am not particularly in the mood to be with people," Bilbo said wearily, "Besides, I think they would be happier with me as far away as possible."

"Why would you think that?" Elana frowned.

Bilbo turned to look incredulously, "Come on, Elana. You and I both know they don't want me here. You maybe. But not me."

"You didn't answer my question though," Elana pointed out.

Bilbo halted in his answer for a moment. "I see the looks they give me- Thorin especially. I know he doesn't want me in his Company."

"I think that's just his face, to be honest," Elana said.

Bilbo smirked and they both turned to look subtly at the dwarf Lord, who was in a deep conversation with Dwalin.

"He never does look pleased, does he?" Bilbo said.

"Mm, I wonder if he ever smiles," Elana pondered out loud.

"I doubt it," Bilbo shrugged, "That's why he is greying."

"What?" Elana scoffed.

"Stress turns your hair grey," Bilbo said simply.

At that moment, Thorin turned as if sensing eyes upon him. He noticed the hobbits staring at him and Elana looked away quickly, biting her lip so as not to laugh out loud.

"Don't laugh!" Bilbo said, "I'm already in his bad books, I don't need you ruining it more for me."

Elana let out a small snicker before she could help it, but she was too nervous to see if Thorin was still looking.

"Is he still watching?" she asked subtly.

Bilbo turned his head slowly as if surveying the area and looked back to her quickly. "Yes. He's looking at you."

"Oh, by the gods," Elana cursed, "I don't need _you_ dragging me down with you."

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Bilbo said, "These dwarves love you."

Elana shook her head, "No, they really don't-"

"Of course they do," Bilbo said, "Fili and Kili took a liking to you straight away, and you've already befriended Bofur and Bombur, even Ori."

"They all like you too, so it's not really much of an achievement," Elana smirked.

Bilbo laughed quietly and shrugged. "I suppose so."

They stayed quiet for while after that. Elana found it surprising that it wasn't awkward in the slightest. She rather thought that, after all these years, it would be torture being alone with Bilbo, but it was as if nothing had happened between them.

"Elana," Bilbo said suddenly, looking to the ground, "I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Good evening, burglars," Kili said happily, taking a seat beside Elana.

"Evening," Elana smiled.

"Yes, hello," Bilbo said, slightly stiffly.

"So I have been wondering," Kili said, "Whether either of you are trained in combat."

"Trained in- what?" Bilbo frowned.

"You mean weapons?" Elana asked.

"Yes, axes, swords, the lot," Kili said, "No how to use any of them?"

Elana shook her head disappointedly and Bilbo merely scoffed out loud, "Of course not. That's not something hobbit's practice in the Shire."

"Well why don't we change that," Kili said brightly, "You're going to need to know how to defend yourselves. If you choose weapons I'll teach you, and Fili will help too."

"That would be wonderful," Elana beamed.

Bilbo however looked slightly unsure of this.

"I've always wanted to learn how to use a bow and arrow," Elana said.

Kili's face lit up even more, "Why that's _my_ weapon! I would be happy to teach you, Elana. We'll start tomorrow night."

"I look forward to it," Elana smiled.

"And what about you, Bilbo?" Kili asked, "Any weapon in choice."

"I- I uh, I don't _do_ weapons," Bilbo said uncertainly.

"Bilbo you're going to need to know how to use _something_," Elana said, "What if you get hurt?"

Bilbo raised his eyebrows in surprise. Elana stared at him for a moment and realised what she had said. Clearing her throat, she turned back to Kili quickly.

"Tomorrow evening sounds wonderful-"

A loud screech filled the air and both Elana and Bilbo jumped at the sound.

"What was that?" Bilbo whispered hurriedly.

"Orcs."

Bilbo jumped as Fili appeared next to him. Elana noticed Fili hiding a grin.

"Did you say orcs?" Bilbo said nervously.

"Aye, there'd be loads of them out there," Fili said.

"They strike in the late hours of the night," Kili said darkly, "Quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood."

Elana could see that the dwarves were jesting, but Bilbo had turned pale.

"Stop it you two!" Bofur called out, "There's no need to frighten our burglars off."

Elana opened her mouth indignantly to point out that she was far from frightened when someone spoke over her.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Thorin said. He looked disapprovingly over Bilbo, who was looking nervously out into the dark distance surrounding them. "You think that is funny? An orc raid?"

Now it was Fili and Kili's turn to pale. Fili looked uncomfortably away from his uncle and Kili's head turned to the floor.

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course you didn't," Thorin spat, "You know nothing of the world."

Elana felt her temper flare. Sure it wasn't the most wise of topics for them to be joking about, but was it really necessary to put his own nephews down in front of the entire Company?

"Don't mind him, lass," Balin said, obviously noticing her troubled expression, "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

Elana looked to Bilbo, who shrugged curiously, and turned her gaze back to Balin.

"You know of course of how the dragon took the Lonely Mountain," Balin said. Elana nodded. "After that, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria…"

Elana listened with rapt attention as Balin described the Battle of Azanulbizar. How the King had been defeated and how, in his last hope, Thorin had stood up to the Pale Orc – Azog the Defiler.

"And I thought to myself then," Balin said, casting his eyes to Thorin's dark silhouette in the distance. "There is one I could follow. Who I could call King."

Elana swallowed hard and looked over to Thorin. All this time she had just thought him a simple, bitter dwarf who had bitten off more than he could chew with this journey. Now she felt suddenly awed by him and possibly even respectful of his birthright.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked with wide eyes.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," Thorin said bitterly, striding over to his watch post for the night. "That _filth_ died from his wounds long ago."

Bilbo turned his gaze to the floor, deep in thought, while Elana followed Balin's gaze curiously. She noticed him and Gandalf exchange a look, something she couldn't describe. But she began to think perhaps there was more to this journey than the wizard had led on.


	10. Dropping Eaves

**CHAPTER TEN - DROPPING EAVES**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.**

* * *

Elana had not slept well that night, after Balin's recounting of the dwarven battle. She kept dreaming of orcs, sneaking up on the Company with their long bloody thirsty knives. After all, it was one thing to pretend you were fighting orcs as a child, and another to be out in the Wild possibly surrounded by them.

So she was quite relieved when Thorin's husky voice called for them to start getting ready for the day's travel. Elana noticed storm clouds ahead of them and she sighed – she hoped it wouldn't rain on them. That would certainly top things off.

Elana clambered to her feet and straightened her hair self-consciously. She was extremely aware of how she must look… and smell for that matter. What she wouldn't give for a nice hot bath, with _soap_. She missed soap.

While the dwarves busied themselves with their usual morning routine, Elana tied her hair back in a loose braid and packed up her own belongings onto Billy's saddle. She then continued to watch amusedly as Bofur and Bifur attempted to haul Bombur onto his own pony, as he wasn't quite nimble enough to get on it alone. As she watched, a red-coated figure passed and caught her eye.

"Where are you going?" Elana asked.

Bilbo turned around and faltered for a second. He even looked around himself to make sure she was talking to him.

"To Bofur's pony," Bilbo said slowly, frowning.

"Aren't you riding with me?" Elana asked casually.

Bilbo stuttered. He hadn't ridden with her since their first day, when he had accidentally insulted her and she had forced him off Billy. So naturally he assumed he would continue to ride with Bofur.

"I-I thought-"

"Well one pony can't carry all the weight," Elana shrugged, as she finished tying the last of her bags up. "Unless you don't want to-"

"No!" Bilbo said hurriedly, "I mean- uh, no you're right. I'll ride with you today."

Elana tried not to show the smile that threatened to break her barriers. She turned back to Billy and hid her face slightly in the saddle so no one would see her grin.

"You can steer," Elana called back, hauling up onto Billy's back at the back of the saddle.

"Don't try be funny now, Elana," Bilbo said, "You know I can't steer ponies."

"So, I'll teach you," Elana shrugged, patting the spot in front of her.

Bilbo was in no position to pass up Elana's open willingness to ride with him, so he decided to suck it up for now. After one failed attempt, Bilbo swung his leg over the pony and settled into the saddle, ignoring the fact he was now closer to Elana than he had been since that first day.

"Grab the reins," Elana instructed, "Use your feet to guide him which way, and try not to seem so nervous – they can-"

"-Sense fear," Bilbo finished exasperatedly, "I know."

"Well then go on, Mister I-know-it-all Baggins," Elana said, "Let's start going."

"Right," Bilbo said. He held the reins up near his face and looked around the saddle for a lever of some sort to start the pony walking.

Elana sighed and nudged Billy in the side so he cantered slowly forward, and Bilbo gasped in shock at the sudden movement. Elana laughed in her amusement, and she eventually had to cover her mouth so as to hide her giggles.

Bilbo smiled to himself as they began to ride at the back of the Company group. He had embarrassed himself completely, but it had been quite worth it to hear her laugh.

* * *

The first drops of rain hit the Company hard, after only a short hour of travelling. Gandalf had only just announced they were near the Trollshaws, which brightened Elana's spirits immensely. That meant they were almost near the Misty Mountains borders; a step closer to their destination.

But that was soon down as the rain soaked her to the bone, her curly hair plastered to her face and her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm.

She was so cold she was about to resort to leaning slightly closer to Bilbo for some warmth, when something large and furry hit her, landing in her lap.

She looked up to see Kili riding beside her, his hood up so only his brown eyes and damp hair was visible.

He grinned brightly, "Thought you looked a little cold."

Elana smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Kili."

Kili simply shrugged and moved on ahead of them. Elana threw the cloak on quickly and sighed in content. It was thick, like all the dwarves cloaks, and lined with a kind of fur. But in this weather it was perfect.

"That was nice of him," Bilbo observed.

Elana nodded, "Kili is nice. I think he's one of the sweetest dwarves in the Company."

Bilbo humph-ed and shrugged, "I suppose."

Was it just her, or was there a slight bitterness in his words? Elana frowned, staring hard at Bilbo's back. What could he possibly have against Kili?

After this the rain only continued to get heavier, even as they reached a thickly condensed forest. The trees did nothing to protect them from the howling wind and rain.

"Mister Gandalf," Dori called from the back of the group, "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf turned back slightly, looking slightly exasperated. "It is raining, Master Dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there?"

Surprisingly this question had come from Bilbo. Elana sat up interestedly; it wasn't often her fellow hobbit spoke in front of the Company, as he was quite under the impression they wouldn't approve of anything he said.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Are there any other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, there are five of us," Gandalf explained, "The greatest of my order is Saruman, the white. Then there are the two blues, Alatar and Pallando."

"It's rather like a rainbow of wizards," Elana smirked.

Bilbo laughed quietly to himself. "And the fifth?"

"That is Radagast, the Brown," Gandalf said.

"And is he a great wizard?" Bilbo asked, "Or is he more like you?"

Elana bent over slightly behind Bilbo so Gandalf would not see her laughing.

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way," Gandalf said haughtily, "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others."

"Ah, right," Bilbo nodded.

Elana continued to laugh silently at Bilbo's comment.

"Don't think I can't see you laughing, Elana," Gandalf's voice echoed back suddenly. He sounded more amused than annoyed, but still stern.

But that only sent Elana into a renewed fit of giggles, much to Bilbo's amusement.

* * *

The rain did end eventually, much to the entire Companies relief. Though when Thorin called for them to stop for a night in an enclosed green field Elana was still damp, and wrapped tightly in Kili's cloak.

The dwarves began demounting their ponies when Elana noticed something near their chosen camp.

"What's that?" Elana asked out loud, "Is that a building?"

"I believe it is," Gandalf said, looking quite concerned.

The wizard clambered off his own horse and approached the ruins with a growing look of dread. Elana, wondering what on earth he could be worried about, began to follow him.

"Elana, where are you going?" bilbo asked curiously.

"Sh," Elana hushed him quickly, "I'm going to see what's going on."

"You should leave it to Gandalf," Bilbo said firmly. He had always been conscious of invading others privacy, which had annoyed Elana a lot during their childhood.

"Well I'm going to see," she said, "Are you coming or not?"

Bilbo stuttered and Elana didn't wait for him to reply. She ran silently up the hill to the ruins and hid behind a large rock that was settled near the entrance of the decrepit building.

"I think it would be wiser to move on," Gandalf said, "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Then Thorin's voice appeared. Elana hadn't realised he had been there. If she knew the brooding leader of their Company was there she might have repressed her curiosity just this once.

"I told you already," Thorin said stiffly, "I will _not_ go near that place."

"The Hidden valley…" Elana muttered. Why did she know that name?"

"It's Rivendell."

Elana practically jumped out of her skin as Bilbo appeared at her side, taking cover behind the rock aswell.

"Don't-do-that," she growled, smacking hi hard on the arm.

"Sorry," Bilbo whispered.

Elana pursed her lips and was about to return to listening to the wizard and dwarves conversation when it hit her.

"Is Bilbo Baggins resorting to eaves dropping?" Elana asked smugly.

"Just shut it and listen," Bilbo grumbled.

Elana turned back in the direction of the voices, smirking to herself.

"…Lord Elrond could help us," Gandalf was saying.

"Help?" Thorin scoffed. His voice was so low the hobbits had to strain to hear him. "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria. The elves looked on and did _nothing_. Now you ask me to seek help from the very people who betrayed my father and grandfather-"

"You are neither of them, Thorin," Gandalf said exasperatedly, "i did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep," Thorin retorted harshly.

They heard Gandalf huff angrily and footsteps began to storm their way.

"Oh, he's coming," Elana jumped, "Quick go!"

She practically pushed Bilbo in front of her and the two hobbits ran nimbly down the grass hill to the ponies. Of course the dwarves were all too busy to notice they antics of their burglars, much to their relief.

By the time they had caught their breath Gandalf had reached their camp and was storming through it with a thunderous expression.

"Everything alright Gandalf?" Bilbo asked casually, "Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," Gandalf said.

"And who's that?"

"_Myself_, Master Baggins," Gandalf huffed, walking away swiftly until he disappeared through the overgrowth of bushes.

"Is he coming back?" bilbo asked Elana.

"I hope so," Elana said, "I don't fancy being stuck with only these dwarves for protection once we reach the Mountains."

She began to unload her bags from Billy, and Bilbo sighed and lent against the pony.

"I have not done something like that for a long time," Bilbo said.

"What? Ran?" Elana smirked.

"_Eavesdropping_," Bilbo said significantly, "And I run."

"Oh, really?" Elana mocked, "When?"

"Whenever I wish to, I'll have you know Underhill," Bilbo said haughtily. He stalked away to get his own belongings, leaving Elana laughing.

That was a first. He hadn't called her Underhill in a long time. Too long a time…

Elana shook her head firmly and busied herself feeding Billy an apple, distracting herself from thinking about what had happened that afternoon between her and her fellow burglar. She couldn't allow herself to become attached to Bilbo Baggins. Not again.

* * *

"Here, Bilbo," Bofur said. He handed Bilbo two cups of soup freshly made by Bombur. "Do us a favour and take these to the lads."

Bilbo nodded and took the bowls – any chance to try proving himself useful to the Company, he took.

Fili and Kili were looking after the ponies as usually, in the paddock below their camp. Bilbo trudged his way through the long grass to where he could hear the two young dwarves talking.

He was about to clear his throat to announce his presence, when something in their conversation caught his attention.

"… Just thought it might have meant something else," Fili said, "Something more."

"I was only lending her a cloak, Fil," Kili said, "I didn't mean anything by it and she knew it."

"Alright," Fili said, "I was only wondering. I am your brother you know, Kil. And I've noticed how close you've come to Miss Elana-"

"I'm only being polite," Kili said annoyedly, "Not like anyone else is bothering to get to know the hobbits."

"And that would be true, if you were paying as much attention to Bilbo as you are to Elana," Fili said amusedly.

"Oh shut up," Kili said, "I'll admit she is an extremely nice lass, a lot different to the ones back home."

"And…?" Fili encouraged.

"And nothing, Fili," Kili said firmly, "She is beautiful, but she is a hobbit. And besides, it's clear her and Bilbo still have feelings for one another."

Bilbo frowned and pressed harder against the tree he was hiding behind. _Feelings? What feelings?_

"I wouldn't bet on that," Fili said, "They seem pretty distant to me. They only talk when they need to."

"Yes, but that's only because they have fought for many years," Kili pointed out, "They're bound to get closer during this journey and I don't want to ruin anything that they have."

"Fair enough, brother," Fili said, "But to be fair to you, Bilbo did ruin his chance with her the first time. Perhaps she was meant to be with someone else…"

Bilbo's heart lurched uncomfortably. _Someone else?_ What did he mean _someone else? _

"I see where you're heading with this, Fili," Kili sighed, "But just drop it. And anyway, we shall see what happens when I start giving her weapon lessons."

"Aye, that should be interesting," Fili chuckled.

Bilbo bit his lip hard and his stomach began to boil with anger. He couldn't manage the thought of Elana with another hobbit as it is, but with a _dwarf_? Kili was nice enough, but he wasn't right for Elana! A fool could see that. Elana belonged with-

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Bilbo muttered.

He was plain Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, with his handkerchiefs and his mother's doilies. And Kili was a dwarf, all hard muscles, pointy weapons and hero genetics. If he was really to try win Elana's heart over Kili's, he knew exactly who would come out in favour, and he didn't like it one bit.

Bilbo sighed deeply and moved out from his hiding spot. He approached the young dwarves with a deflated step.

"Dinner," he said gloomily.

It took Bilbo a while to register that the dwarves were completely silent, staring straight ahead of them as if transfixed.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked, Elana pushed from his mind for the moment.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili said, "Only we've encountered a slight problem."

"We _had_ sixteen," Fili said, "Now there's fourteen."


	11. Three Smelly Trolls

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - THREE SMELLY TROLLS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.**

* * *

The Company, minus two of their youngest dwarves and one burglar, were settling down after being contented by dinner when a cry echoed out of the clearing that surrounded them.

"Thorin! Thorin!"

Elana started from her resting place near the fire, her sharp eyes discerning two figures running through the darkness.

Fili and Kili skidded to a halt by the campsite, their hair flying wildly around their panicked faces.

"What is it?" Thorin asked in alarm, standing to his feet in one fluid motion.

"The ponies," Kili breathed, "Some were missing and- and-"

"What did you do?" Thorin growled, approaching his nephews heavily.

"We sent Bilbo to fetch them but-"

"_But_?"

"There are trolls," Fili finished heavily, "Three of them."

"You are sure of this?" Thorin asked.

"Very sure," Fili said confidently.

Thorin looked around, apparently inwardly debating his next action.

"You sent _Bilbo_?" Elana asked incredulously, "To rescue ponies from _trolls_?"

Kili faced her guiltily and shrugged.

"Then why are we standing here?" she huffed, standing to her feet determinedly, "Bilbo's in trouble-"

A strong hand reached out to grip her arm, stopping her from walking ahead. Elana spun around to see Thorin, looking dangerously close to bursting.

"I will not risk the life of my kin for Master Baggins," Thorin said stiffly, "If he has decided to put his life in danger that is his decision."

Elana pulled her arm roughly from his grasp. "I don't care what you think. It's not Bilbo's fault _they_ sent him in there."

She sent a glare over to the young dwarves, who notably cowered under it.

"I'm going to find Bilbo," she said, "Whether you like it or not."

She stalked off without looking back, Thorin's disapproving expression still burning in her mind. She sped up to a run, dodging nimbly over the odd rock and branch in the direction

of the ponies.

It was only until the fire of the campsite was a dim light in the distance did she slow down, bending over to catch her breath. Panic slowly began to overcome her.

What was she doing? Had she finally gone mad? She had run away from the only protection she had in this blasted Wilderness and into the midst of three trolls.

"By the Gods Elana, you've really done it this time," she whispered heavily.

Suddenly the ground beneath her vibrated with a sickening force, and she automatically reached out to grab a tree in her panic.

There was an unmistakable growling and voices in the distance. Elana willed herself to swallow her fear, reminding herself that this was Bilbo's life that was in danger.

With footsteps that barely made the leaves on the floor rustle, she made her way towards the rumbling of voices. Her sharp eyes aided her in staying clear of trees and rocks as the darkness thickened, until she saw a light shining dimly before her.

"I- I'm a burglar- uh, hobbit."

"A _burglarobbit_?"

Elana crouched low behind a fallen tree. She had to blink three times before she realised her eyes were not deceiving her.

They were just how the stories had described them – great, ugly beasts that looked as if their bodies had been hewn from the rock itself.

And there were _three _of them, all focused on a common object in the middle of their circle.

_Bilbo_.

He was managing to dodge any of their swipes and attempts to grab him, much to Elana's relief. But it wasn't too long before Bilbo became distracted, and one of the beasts grabbed the ends of his feet, holding him up upside down.

"Are there any more of you fellas hiding where ya shouldn't be?" one of the trolls growled, holding a weapon fashioned from a stick to Bilbo's heaving chest.

"No, no," Bilbo said quickly.

"He's lying," another troll accused, "Hover his toes over the fire!"

Bilbo squirmed desperately as they hovered him slowly above the roaring fire. Elana figured it was now or never.

"Hey!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

All four heads turned in her direction as she launched a stone in the direction of the troll who was holding Bilbo. The beast winced and growled in pain, but did not release his grip of the hobbit.

That was about when Elana realised she had no plan whatsoever.

"There's another!" the troll nearest to her cried excitedly.

"Looks like pies back on the menu," another growled.

The smallest of the three made a grab for her, but she dodged away from him with a small squeal.

"Look, can't we just talk this through," Elana said nervously, holding her hands up in truce, "All I want is Bilbo back."

They let out harsh howls that Elana could only guess were laughs.

"Wha' is he then?" one asked harshly, "Your mate or sommin?"

"My- _what_?" Elana scoffed.

She looked from the trolls stony faces to Bilbo, who was wide eyed and about a meter from being singed.

"I mean, _yes_," Elana said. She figured her only hope now was stalling the beasts. "He's my… mate. And I would very much like him back."

"Better luck next time then, girly," one almost chuckled, poking her roughly with his ladle.

"Who're you calling _girly_," Elana said defiantly, "I happen to be-"

A large hand reached out and grabbed her round the waist, squeezing the air out of her. Before she knew it she was being hung beside Bilbo, her feet heating up considerably due to the fire beneath them.

"Well that was just rude," she huffed.

"Shut your mouth," the troll growled.

"You shit yours!" Elana cried indignantly, "I didn't travel all this way to be groped by bloody trolls."

The troll holding her roared. "How does _he_ put up with ya? Ya constant yappin's makin' my ears bleed."

Elana had no retort for this. Her stomach was lurching uncomfortably, and she was beginning to think she would be sick all over this trolls hand.

"We'll eat her first," the troll said maliciously, licking his lips, "Teach her a lesson."

He began to lower her closer to the fire, when a loud battle cry sounded out of the dense forest surrounding them.

Kili swung with all his might at the troll closest to him, hitting its ankle and sending it wailing to the ground.

"Drop them!" he cried, holding his sword threateningly.

"You wha'?" one of the troll's cried.

"I said… _drop them_," Kili said, emphasizing each word.

The troll holding Bilbo growled and flicked his wrist, sending Bilbo flying into Kili. Both toppled to the ground in a tangled heap.

Just as quickly as they had fallen, the bushes around them ruffled and dwarves began to fill the clearing from every direction. They cried loudly and lashed out with their heavy weapons, attacking every part of the trolls they could reach.

It was Ori who sent a well-aimed rock into the eye of the troll who still held Elana tightly. The troll wailed in pain and dropped her. Elana free fell for a few stomach lurching seconds, before Fili caught her easily.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly, as she staggered to the ground.

"Here," Fili said hurriedly. He handed her a short dagger from his hidden stash. "This should help."

Before Elana could say that she didn't know the first thing about using a dagger, Fili disappeared into the frenzy of trolls and dwarves.

"Bilbo. Find Bilbo," she muttered.

She dodged through the battle, her eyes searching for the familiar figure in a red coat, but she couldn't see any sign of him.

"Elana!" Kili cried.

Her arm was grabbed suddenly and she was lurched sideways, just as a giant foot stepped on where she had been standing.

"Watch it!" Elana squealed, as a hand surged to Kili.

She gripped Fili's dagger and thrusted it into the hard flesh. The troll yelped and staggered backwards away from them.

Elana grinned triumphantly, but it was short lived.

Kili put a hand on her shoulder to bring her protectively behind him. All the dwarves had congregated in the one area, staring up at the trolls, two of which held Bilbo by his limbs. They looked ready to tear him at any moment.

"Bilbo!" Elana gasped. She made forward but Kili's hand stopped her.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" a troll growled.

They waited with baited breaths, and Elana glanced at Thorin. He growled heavily and thrusted his sword into the ground.

What followed that simple action was not one of the most dignified moments in Elana's life.

If she ever returned from this journey, being tied up in a sack and forced to lie among smelly and half naked dwarves would not be a memory she would remember fondly. Though she should be glad she wasn't in the half who were roasting over the fire.

"Elana," Bilbo whispered. He attempted to awkwardly shuffle over to her. "Are you alright?"

"This isn't one of my best moments," she said, "I'm fine. Are you hurt?"

Bilbo shook his head, "Thank you… for coming for me. For a moment I didn't think anyone would."

"What are friends for," Elana said, before she knew what she was saying.

Bilbo frowned and stared at her.

"Have you got a plan?" Elana asked, hoping to change the topic as soon as possible, "I'm out of ideas."

Bilbo seemed to wake from his thoughts then and paused.

"You stalled them," he said suddenly, "That's about as much as we can do-"

"'Ere, wha' are you two whisperin' 'bout?" a troll growled, looking accusingly at the hobbits.

"Uh…" Elana mumbled uncertainly.

"Cooking," Bilbo said suddenly. "We were talking about the… seasoning."

"We were?" Elana frowned.

"Of course we were, Elana," Bilbo said pointedly. He struggled to get to his feet wrapped in the sack, and hopped awkwardly forward.

"You are making a huge mistake with the seasoning," Bilbo said.

"Wha' about the seasonin'?" a troll asked, crouching down to glare at him.

"Well… have you smelt them?" Bilbo said, gesturing to the dwarves, "You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

There was a moment of stunned silence before yells and cries of protests from the dwarves filled the air.

"Traitor!"

"I won't forget that!"

Elana sighed and rolled her eyes. For smart folk they were quite daft at times. She caught Thorin's eye, who was lying a few feet away from her and shook her head. He frowned, obviously confused, when she gestured to Bilbo.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" one of the trolls cried suspiciously.

"Shut up," another growled, "Let the flurglaburglarobbit talk."

"Uh, right," Bilbo said, daring a nervous glance to Elana for help, "The secret to cooking dwarf is-"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Yes, I'm telling you – the secret is…" Bilbo trailed off uncertainly, "To skin them first!"

The uproar from the dwarves was even worse than before. Elana tried to reassure a few that it wasn't what they thought, but they refused to listen.

"Wha' a load of rubbish!" a troll growled, "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say."

"He's right! Nothin' wrong with a bit of raw dwarf," the smallest said.

He eagerly looked over to the pile in the sacks and picked up Bombur by his feet. The dwarf shook nervously and cried out for help.

"Not that one!" Elana cried suddenly, seeing Bilbo looked at a lost, "He's infected."

"You wha'?" the troll cried.

Elana stuttered and looked to Bilbo, who shrugged and nodded for her to continue.

"He's got uh… worms?" Elana said, "In his… tubes…"

The troll groaned in disgust and threw Bombur roughly back onto the pile.

"She's right," Bilbo said, "They're all infected. I really wouldn't risk it."

"_Parasites_?" Oin cried.

"We don't have parasites," Kili said indignantly, looking between eh two hobbits.

Elana huffed impatiently and looked over to Thorin, giving him another significant look. Thorin, finally understanding the plan, sent a well-aimed kick in the other's direction, shutting them up.

They all look over to his leader and realisation slowly dawned over their faces.

"I've got… parasites as big as my arm!"

"I've got _huge_ parasites."

"Yes, we're riddled."

"What would you have us do then, eh? Let 'em all go?" the skeptical troll cried.

"Well…"

"You think I don't know wha' you two are up to?" the troll growled, glaring at the hobbits, "You ferrets are taking us for fools!"

"Hey, who are you calling-?" Elana began indignantly.

"The dawn will take you all!"

A loud crack sounded and the morning light filtered through the clearing, bathing them in sun. The trolls cried and wailed in pain and slowly, they began to turn to stone, freezing in their stances.

As the sunlight was dimmed slightly, Gandalf came into view, standing on top of the rock.

Elana let out a deep sigh of relief and the dwarves all cheered loudly.

"By the Gods," she muttered, tilting her head back.

"Close call," Bilbo said.

Elana looked up and saw he had been freed from his sack.

"Too close," Elana said, smiling, "Care to help me out?"

"Oh, I don't know," Bilbo shrugged, "I think the sack suits you."

"Don't push your luck," Elana said.

Bilbo's smile widened and he bent down to untie the knot of the sack. Elana looked around purposely, watching as Bofur and Bifur helped their cousin back into his overalls, to try avoid thinking about how close Bilbo was.

"Thank goodness you caught on," Bilbo said, stepping back to allow Elana to step out of the sack. He held out his hand to help her up and she took it appreciatively. "Or they might have blown my cover."

"We _are _the burglars for a reason," Elana smirked.

"You did alright, hobbits," Kili said, sauntering over with a grin. "Smart thinking there, Bilbo."

"Yes, thank you," Bilbo said appreciatively. Though he was slightly put out the dwarf seemed to appear whenever he was making progress with Elana.

"You too, Elana," Kili said, nudging her with his elbow.

"Why thank you," Elana smiled, "If you don't mind, I'd rather like to start those defense lessons soon. After, well…"

"You weren't too bad," Kili encouraged, "Mind you, you were almost flattened but we can overlook that."

Elana laughed, "Right – tonight then. I'm looking forward to it."

She excused herself then, making for Gandalf and still laughing quietly to herself.

Kili stared after her, still laughing a little himself, to which Bilbo was less than pleased about.

"Tonight, Bilbo," Kili grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. He laughed and clapped the hobbit on the shoulder before leaving him to his thoughts.

_Tonight_.

Bilbo sighed to himself, his eyes darting from Elana to Kili. This was going to be an interesting day…


End file.
